Escape
by izziegecko
Summary: Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone. Just a mere student amongst all of those fantastic writers out there. Hope you all enjoy!_

"You're too old for stories. You're seventeen, why did your father ever let you read these novels; putting such nonsense in your head." With her own words she sighed, looking off in the distance for a moment; dazed."

In that moment, I watched her, and moved towards my book, thinking she, being now completely oblivious, wouldn't notice. No such luck.

She sighed. "Oh…what am I to do with you Raina?"

I just gave her an innocent 'whatever do you mean' look. In that moment I went down to pick my book up again.

"No you don't." she said and snatched the book from my hands. When I was about to protest she interrupted. "I won't say it again. Now then, off to your lessons." She ordered and I, frustrated, walked out stiffly, knowing she could see the fury in my eyes as I walked past her.

On my way down along the dark corridors of my small castle I knew as my home, I was aware of a strong breeze coming through an open door ahead of me. The storm outside, of which had been storming for days on end, was coming down harder than ever. I ran over happily, glad I had an excuse to delay my afternoon lessons.

The room in which I entered was so dark, even with the window open and lightening flashing it seemed so gloomy. I walked over to the window. And by the time I managed to grasp the shutters I was already drenched. I shivered as the rain sprinkled onto my face. Finally I was able to manage it and walked out of the room slowly, partially because I was cold, but also because I was trying to maintain my time before seeing Mrs. Reno. She would be waiting, I knew.

I grinned, thinking of her reaction once she saw the sight of my appearance. My dress was practically soaked. I hadn't noticed until the chill of a droplet ran down the back of my neck. My hair, well, I didn't even want to think about that. All I had noticed was that my long red hair was damp with a few leaves that must've blown in. I pulled out a few of them to help me look more, I giggled, tame.

"You're late Miss Worthington." She stated though she didn't see to be angry, but rather frustrated. Probably of my being tardy, as well as my…well, let's just say she had an almost aghast look on her face when she had first seen me enter.

I answered politely nonetheless. "Yes Mrs. Reno, I was simply busy with other important tasks." I was telling the truth after all.

"Well, you're present now. Shall I begin with the lesson?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yes mademoiselle." I said. I wasn't entirely enthusiastic about it and it came through my voice. I knew it.

"You're too old for stories. You're seventeen, why did your father ever let you read these novels; putting such nonsense in your head." With her own words she sighed, looking off in the distance for a moment; dazed."

In that moment, I watched her, and moved towards my book, thinking she, being now completely oblivious, wouldn't notice. No such luck.

She sighed. "Oh…what am I to do with you Raina?"

I just gave her an innocent 'whatever do you mean' look. In that moment I went down to pick my book up again.

"No you don't." she said and snatched the book from my hands. When I was about to protest she interrupted. "I won't say it again. Now then, off to your lessons." She ordered and I, frustrated, walked out stiffly, knowing she could see the fury in my eyes as I walked past her.

On my way down along the dark corridors of my small castle I knew as my home, I was aware of a strong breeze coming through an open door ahead of me. The storm outside, of which had been storming for days on end, was coming down harder than ever. I ran over happily, glad I had an excuse to delay my afternoon lessons.

The room in which I entered was so dark, even with the window open and lightening flashing it seemed so gloomy. I walked over to the window. And by the time I managed to grasp the shutters I was already drenched. I shivered as the rain sprinkled onto my face. Finally I was able to manage it and walked out of the room slowly, partially because I was cold, but also because I was trying to maintain my time before seeing Mrs. Reno. She would be waiting, I knew.

I grinned, thinking of her reaction once she saw the sight of my appearance. My dress was practically soaked. I hadn't noticed until the chill of a droplet ran down the back of my neck. My hair, well, I didn't even want to think about that. All I had noticed was that my long red hair was damp with a few leaves that must've blown in. I pulled out a few of them to help me look more, I giggled, tame.

"You're late Miss Worthington." She stated though she didn't see to be angry, but rather frustrated. Probably of my being tardy, as well as my…well, let's just say she had an almost aghast look on her face when she had first seen me enter.

I answered politely nonetheless. "Yes Mrs. Reno, I was simply busy with other important tasks." I was telling the truth after all.

"Well, you're present now. Shall I begin with the lesson?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yes mademoiselle." I said. I wasn't entirely enthusiastic about it and it came through my voice. I knew it.

"Well" she sighed. "You might enjoy this one for once." She walked over to an easel and took a new board, propping it up against it. "Today, we do not have a subject for you mademoiselle" she added amused, "shall be choosing the subject yourself."

I was suddenly interested now. She smiled at my sudden change in attitude, clearly satisfied. I grinned at what she must've taken as a smile. She surely had no clue of what was coming. Of what amusement she would get out of letting me have this kind of freedom.

I glided over, to Mrs. Reno. She stood aside and took her place at the usual small sofa and picked up her book. I, still reluctant, didn't move. I wasn't sure how to start. I had never been able to be creative and now I sat there, my mind blank. What could I paint?

So I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. Let it just imagine on its own. And for a moment I didn't even think at all; couldn't think at all. Then, after what seemed like forever, I started to paint.

I wasn't sure why I thought of what I did. At first it seemed out of place. I couldn't make out anything as I stroked my brush on the board. But then, finally, something was finally forming.

It was dark. Dark blues and blacks. It only seemed to need dark colors. Like light colors would be swallowed up in it if I had thought to add them. I stepped back to look at it. I saw a dark figure, not exactly visible yet there were certain details that stood out.

It looked very strange as though it was almost in motion. A mist covered the figure, which seemed to be drifting across the painting. The eyes of the figure were so alive. So vivid, staring, not through the eyes of a portrait, but at me. I shivered, but could not retract my gaze.

"It's very unique." Mrs. Reno said from behind, making me jump. She seemed impressed. "It shows expression, thought subtle. Some features stand out to me. I must ask how you thought of such a thing." She asked.

"I honestly don't know." I told her still not looking away. I was mesmerized by it. But it was the truth. I hadn't known what my creation was or why I had made it. It frightened me slightly.

"Well," Mrs. Reno. "You painted for almost three hours, so you must've had some intent on it." Then she added. "Though sometimes with art you must paint what you feel. Your imagination paints for you, and you have no control. It comes out of you, like something you need to escape."

'Escape' said a deep, amused voice. It laughed with a growl. I looked around, suddenly startled.

5


	2. Chapter 2!

_Hello again. I've added yet another chapter and I hope my grammer isn't too horrific, but if so, please bear with me. Oh, and if you ever feel like seeing a comedy see Shawn of the Dead. It's hilarious and I'm sure you'll get a good laugh! Please R&R! Thanks!_

"Why, whatever is the matter?" Mrs. Ranou asked seeming bewildered by my sudden reaction.

"Did you just hear something? I was quite sure…" I pondered my voice uneven.

She looked at me with a concerned frown. "I'm afraid not." Mrs. Ranou said looking around a bit.

"Oh," I said, feeling relieved. "It must've been just me then." I smiled at the thought. Yes, it probably was just me.

"May I be dismissed?" I asked suddenly after a moment's silence.

"Of course, Raina. Your lessons are finished. We will continue tomorrow. Do pray, have a glass of water will you?" she said, a worried crease in her brow. "You're looking quite pale."

"Yes mademoiselle." I answered, trying to remain on an even tone. Then I walked out the door, rigid in every step.

Once out in the hall, I headed to my room to put on some more functional clothes for outside. It was still pouring and as much as I had wanted to run freely around under the wonderful downpour, my mother was very strict about me doing so. I ran up to change. I wanted to see Beth; needed to speak with her.

Then I went down the stairs, skipping every other step and, I, considering I was acting very foolishly anyway, decided to jump of that last five steps. I could hear the cook coming around the corner "Now Raina, if you ever do that again I'll…" but I was out of hearing distance after the quick dash to avoid her scolds.

Surprisingly, Beth was walking in from the front gate. She came up to me and I could tell it wasn't just me that had news to be shared. It was only on occasions such as this, that she would arrive at this time of day. And I knew from the smile that lit up her face that as soon as she started talking, that there was no stopping her.

"Raina, you'll never begin to guess what happened!" Beth said excitedly as I reached her. The rain was so loud that we had to raise our voices slightly to be heard.

"Well what is it then?" I asked her. "Come on now. Out with it!" I could tell from the expression on her face that she was indeed about to burst.

"First, let us stride over to the trees. They would give us more shelter from this rain." She said, and I could tell that she was trying her very best to not just tell me on the spot. Good for her. Acting like a lady has to come some time. I giggled at the thought.

"Now what is it? Whenever you come over early, I am generally under the impression that something intriguing has occurred."

"Very intriguing indeed!" she exclaimed now that we were under the protection of a small tree in the garden. "And it's not what has previously occurred. It is what is going to occur!"

I looked at her confused. But I realized I would find out soon enough.

"So I was down at the market earlier, you know how I dislike having servants doing everything. I was choosing apples, and disposing of the bruised, when I dropped one. And guess who picked it up?" she said excitedly.

Before I could even open my mouth to ask she squealed, "Mr. Knollins!"

"Really?!" I exclaimed. This was news indeed. Of course, it was always like this I suppose. She was always in the midst of gossip and such; always knew what was going on while, I, the countess's daughter, was expected something completely different. Oh, how must fate be so cruel at times?

"Indeed! He was not only courteous enough to do just that, in fact I've been invited to one of his dances!" But then she suddenly frowned and looked at me helplessly. "But whatever will I wear?!"

I scowled. "That the first thing you worry about? My goodness Beth, I'll never truly understand you I swear."

Beth then continued on about her "acquaintance" with the prince. I, being a loyal friend, listened to her every word as she babbled on enthusiastically. It wasn't until she finally ran out of energy that she began to subside. She just laid down the grass, not caring how terribly drizzled it must've been, and closed her eyes, listening to the rain, and grinning from ear to ear. Her head was up in the clouds and I knew at that moment that nothing else existed for her.

It wasn't until we bid each other farewell that my thoughts increased with curiosity again on the strange events that had happened in my own life. That painting. It seemed so strange. Then again I tend to create quite odd paintings normally nonetheless. I'm sure I was just imaging such things. And I decided to try and put it out of mind. It only for a little while.

Supper seemed, as always, to last forever. Mother was always too preoccupied to enjoy an evening meal with me; her daughter. Like she used to. Before, well, that was before…father died. I suppose I wasn't hungry anyways. I looked down at my plate and it seemed very clear that I hadn't eaten much. I just pushed my plate away at arms length, and then got up. I'd eat later.

So I headed towards my chambers. The hallways, now gloomy, as I held a candle to find my way through the darkness. My breath was slow and careful; my heart beat seemed to blunder out in the silence of the night.

My hair moved slightly with the….wait. The wind? A breeze, of all places! I moved my candle towards the obscuration. I went into the room from which I felt the air flowing around me. What was it? The window?

Yes indeed, and as I once again went to close it, I held it shut. The rain was, thankfully beginning to subside a bit so I was not completely drenched. I lean my back against the cool glass for a moment, closing my eye. And then I heard it.

"Heh, heh," an amused deep voice called out from the dark. It proved low and ominous. I froze. My eyes wide, as though it would help me see through the now, pitch black room. My heart raced as well as my mind. Should I escape? Who was it? What was it?

After a moments silence there was nothing and finally I breathed out a sigh. Then I walked slowly to the door speeding up slightly every step. I closed the door behind me and walked swiftly towards my room, not looking back.

When I reached my bed chamber I went and got into bed without putting on my night gown. I hadn't cared at the moment; all I wanted was to feel the safe, secure, warm blankets of my bed, and to hide beneath them.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning to the sound of the rain outside. The constant tapping at the window was something that usually lulled me into slumber. As soothing as the rain was, the thunder in the morning gave a disturbing contrast. It was a slightly different experience from the rainfall alone and a rather unpleasant one at that. I looked out the window gloomily; and this was what she had woken up to.

I glanced over to the window to find the curtains open. Even with the light attempting to get through the thick clouds caused the room to remain dark. I sighed, 'Why couldn't the sun come out?'

She thought. 'Just once…'

My mother hadn't come to get me which was something that had made me, ever so slightly, suspicious. She hadn't done this in years. Every day it was the same thing. I would groan myself out of bed and head, grudgingly away from the warmth of my room to the dining hall that never seemed to be touched though it was one my mother and I had eaten at every morning, mid-day and evening meal. After finishing off the rest of some bread and wine I decided that because my mother had went for a change, I would too. 'Well, I suppose Mrs. Ranaou will simply have to enjoy the day herself as well.' I thought cheerfully.

Instead of dressing in clothes suited for outside, I strolled down the hall and I was suddenly aware of my humming. The two big dark doors, were waiting at the end of the hall, and I was sure that out in the cold couldn't be as miserable as I was in here. Today it was just me and I wasn't going to waste my time inside, practicing painting or piano or another bloody song that I had to act as though I was obliged in doing so.

I walked outside and the bitter wind hit my face instantly, pushing my back into my prison. I had on my black coat, and I looked down at my hands as they were already starting to freeze. Watching my breath in the air, I walked skipped over to a bench in the garden.

I looked up curiously, at the sky and everything around me. Trees were blowing in the windy their branches bare, the leaves blanketing over the soil beneath. A bird or two on some of the branches, their wings folded over them to keep out the cold.

Then, as I reached the bench, I sat down to listen. The wind would come in strong tides at time and I'd stiffen at the biting cold of it. There were many noises around me, all gentle, yet forceful in the sense that nothing would cause them to cease. Nothing could slow it down silence it.

But among all of the peaceful jitters, a movement, something different lingered out in the trees, behind me. The small forest I had never been permitted me to enter. It was forbidden and because I'd been told so for many years, it grew to be intriguing. The fear of getting lost or injured did not bother me at the age of sixteen. I knew very well how to get back home because the large mansion, in which I lived, towered high enough that I couldn't lose it even if I had wanted to.

Then realizing that I might not ever get a chance like this again, I pondered on whether to go into the forest. I got up and walked up to the border of the woods and the perfectly green lawn that was the border between the two almost opposite parts of life. 'Why?' I asked myself when I reconsidered entering, but then I made the choice. But a thought in my head that didn't seem quite like my own answered, 'why not?' I grinned and stepped over the line, out of the protection of my land.

From that point on, instead of walking on the soft green grass of the lawn, I felt the crunch of the twigs under every step. At that first step, I knew that I had entered my forbidden sanctuary of the unknown.

I walked slowly, taking in as much as I could, mesmerized by the sudden changes in atmosphere. The trees started out as they were, thin stick-like objects that stood tall and loomed over but never gave any help of blocking out the sunlight with its lack of leaves. After a while though, it started to fill out. Leaves were replaced with long needles of these huge trees with many enormous branches, complete with a blanket of leaves over top. Here was where I found shade though instead of being helpful by blocking out the light. The wind had been blocked by the trees and I gratefully was able to stop trembling from the cold.

I stopped after a while, when I was well into the woods. There was this large tree that seemed bigger than the rest; wider too. It had distorted thick branches and it was so that I couldn't see the top. Perfect.

I went over to the tree, not even bothering to look higher than the first branch to which I heaved myself up onto. I climbed and climbed, never looking too far up and certainly never looking down. When I managed to get myself onto this one last branch I lifted myself up, and swung my leg over with great difficulty in my dress. Yes, after all this time, I had managed to venture in a dress. Whether or not the dress would survive, was another matter but not one to deal with at this moment.

Finally getting into a comfortable position, or at least as comfortable; a position you could get in a tree, I thought about what I must look like. A sixteen year old young lady up in a tree, covered in dirt, and above all unescorted by neither friends nor family. This thought sent a chill up my spine, partially of fear but at most of excitement. How scandalous of me. This thought sent a chill up my spine but I relaxed when I focused on the spectacular view.

It was nice to lay back and enjoy the quiet. The occasional bird was heard tweeting off in the distance. Yes, it was quite a difference from the usual ruckus around the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Why can't it always be like this? I was always so busy. I always had such a full schedule and it seemed boring and quite aggravating after a while. Being cooped up in that large lonely house made me so restless. I frequently found myself wondering if anything exciting would ever happen to me; just once.

It was pitiful that me being out here, on my own, seemed like such an adventure. All the same it was still amazing. Although I wasn't miles away, as I had imagined myself, it still seemed so.

"La, la, la, laaaaaa…." I sang out into the air. It was not exactly an acceptable note, far from it actually, what with the cold air cracking my voice. Not only that, but my voice, I knew, was less than reasonable when it came to singing. I was constantly reminded of that, from anyone within hearing distance. The note remained in the air, a while after I sang it, like it flew up with the wind over the trees.

Now, it was time to think about Beth. She was always the more, exciting, one of both of us, I knew. Even her brother and sisters (of which she had many) could not compete with her excitable and charming air all together. The way she held herself, the way she talked. Why, I couldn't help but being slightly jealous. Even so, I still loved her like a sister (not that she needed another.) My memory wandered back to the day we first met.

_As I recall, she was sitting outside the gate, her little dress over her knees as she crouched down on the grass and played with her doll. I, naturally curious, went up to the towering fence and put my head through the bars. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked her, peering over her shoulder for a better clue._

"_I'm just playing with my doll. Mama made me a new doll today." She replied, still not turning around, or looking up._

"_Oh." I said, and stood there for a bit without saying anything; just watching. "Are you having fun?" I asked eagerly._

"_Why yes, lots of fun," she replied again, but still ceased to move from what she was doing. _

_Finally, I just went straight out and asked, "Would you mind if I joined?" and then added, "I can bring out some of my own dolls."_

_At this she looked up, dark, ebony hair whirled around to face me. That was the first time I'd seen her. Her black hair in contrast with her olive skin, made her look paler then she really was. Her eyes were two different colors, one blue one green. I noticed something else about her eyes. She was never looking directly at me. As a child, at the time I had not realized until a moment of thought, that she was blind._

She holds a long stick to feel her way, though she only uses it when I'm not around to guide her with my voice. She trusts me and it's a nice feeling, for both of us I expect; to be trusted.

But since then we've been inseparable. She, with her disability, seems to be like any other human being, those with the advantage of sight. She runs around and is capable of doing practically anything I can. You see, she puts her other senses to use; hearing, feeling, even smelling in certain cases to move her way around. She tells me she can feel the vibrations of any given object or living thing, and by the way she moves around, I can't help but believe her.

'Such pleasant memories,' I thought as I made my way back to the present. I'm sitting in the tree again and I swing my leg back and forth pondering on whether I should return home. Do I even want to return? 'No.' Still, I knew I probably should. They'll be wondering where I am.

Sighing, I began, carefully, to retreat back down, placing my foot firmly on a branch below me, testing its strength before I even dare to move my whole body onto it. Gradually, I make my way down much slower than I had climbed up. Eventually, I got the hang of finding my footing, from brand to branch. 'I'm getting used to this,' I thought cheerfully.

Just as I thought this I planted my foot down on another branch with more confidence and less caution. Too my dismay, I felt it crack under my weight. I looked up for a branch to hold onto but my hands wouldn't grip fast enough. 'Great Raina, just great.' I scolded myself. Then I found myself falling. 'This is going to hurt.' I was up high enough still that the fall might cause to be very harmful. So I just closed my eyes, foolishly, too afraid to even watch.

I was going to land on my back, I knew, so I tried to maneuver through the air to and turn myself around. In my attempt my head hit a branch, hard. I was barely conscious when I landed; feeling my spine stiffen as though it just might've prevented some of the potential damage. The strange thing about my land though, was it didn't feel like the ground…it felt like….but no, probably not. To confirm my suspicions I heard a deep voice whisper in my ears.

"It's going to be alright, Raina."


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, update I've been so lazy updating!! Ok so I for one as a book lover and extremely excited for the particular book of Sweet Far Thing to come out by Libba Bray this month!! Haha, I just can't wait for it!!! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R!!_

I was awake long before I actually opened my eyes. This was due to the fact that I could feel someone, or rather more than one, around me.

"Oh look, she's awake" a voice said as I finally squinted and yawned, trying to play the part. But then it was my turn to be deceived. There was many more than I thought in what I opened my eyes to be a tent.

I suddenly was hearing many more voices than just that one, "Can I see her?" "Is it really her?" "No, it can't be" "A young girl out in the woods like this, and of her status…" They were all looming over me, as though I was some strange animal of which they weren't sure to eat. It was then I heard a voice on top of all others.

"Everyone, _please_ get out of my way. I know you all are curious but I think she's a bit too big a dose of you to take in."

Out of the crowd appeared woman. She had extremely long brown hair and seemed possibly a little older than the rest. I noticed the respect they had for her, right away, as the crowd parted. They sighed in disappointment while I did so in relief, but a sudden tinge of intrigue also struck me. How could a woman have such respect from all of these people?

"Now miss, you've taken a bit o' a fall hadn't ya?"

All I could do was nod. Then, all this time I realized I hadn't moved, so I tried to sit up. Using my left arm I sat up and then I put my right arm back, but then pulled back in extreme pain and cradled it with my other arm. It hurt so much I couldn't even make a sound, all I could do was cringe and just barely swallow.

"Now, I don't think you'll be movin' any time soon." The lady said, "By the way, my names Juniper. I believe your name is Raina correct?"

I was about to open my mouth to ask why she knew my name but she interrupted. "You were talking in your sleep," she chuckled.

I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I didn't even want to know what else I might have said. Had I always talked in my sleep? What had the maids heard?

Juniper had gone outside the tent a moment while I was pondering. When she returned, she brought someone with her.

It was a boy, not yet a man that came in. He had long black hair down to his shoulders that were somewhat uneven, he was of strong stature and his shirt gave a sign of muscle beneath it. He came in and sat down on the side of the tent, playing with a small knife. He glanced up and locked penetrating dark brown eyes with mine. I looked away, feeling even more embarrassed than I had felt just moments before. I just barely heard him chuckle as he looked back down at his knife.

Juniper came over and held out a small cup with some sort of green liquid. "Drink this. The herbs I've added will help you heal sooner' an you'll be able to walk in no time." She smiled as I took it and looked into the not so welcoming green muck. I took a deep breath and took a drink. The taste was very bitter and I made a face as I drank it down. Finally I finished, the taste lingering in my mouth as I tried to swallow it out.

"Good girl. Now just rest a bit." Then Juniper added, "I'll be leaving now. If you need help just yell because I'm sure someone will hear you from outside the tent." She turned to the boy, "Calsifer," she just nodded with him returning one, and then she left the tent. Calsifer was up like a fox, effortless as he strolled out of the tent without a sound.


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, I'm back on the story again. School is chaotic along with the other after school activities so I haven't had time to write. Recently I just read Sweet Far Thing by Libba Bray and it's SO sad that the trilogy is over. I think I'm going to die!! Ok, well anyway. I'll get on with the reason I posted this on here in the first place. A new chapter!! Enjoy and please R&R!!!_

I've not heard anyone for a long while as I sit patiently in the tent. It is darker now, as I have been thinking for a while about how to deal with this situation. I've an injury and regardless of it, I know I must leave tonight.

Attempting to stand, I find, seems to be a difficult task in itself. I groan a bit as a sharp pain tells my leg to sit back down. I move my weight to my good leg as to let my other breathe, if only for a moment. I groan again, but this time it's not because of the pain, it's because I've hardly taken one step towards the mouth of the tent and I'm already losing confidence.

After a few more, ever painful, movements, I resort to sitting on the floor. Using my arms, I half crawl, half drag myself towards the exit of the tent. Once there, I urged myself to stand up.

'Come on Raina' I think to myself. 'Almost there,' trying to convince myself to keep going even though I'm entirely sure I'm not 'almost there' at all.

Taking a deep breath, listening for any movement outside, I stand for a moment, slightly grimacing in pain. I open the tent flaps.

And there's no one there. Why isn't there anyone there?

Looking around in the dark proves rather difficult, but from what I can see, only the slight movement of a branch is noticed. With this, I start limping out of the camp. My leg, officially numb at this point, only slightly lessens the pain. It's rather turning into a tingle, starting at my toes.

'There, see Raina?' I think, 'It's getting better,' as I force myself to ignore it and try to walk more and more normally. After all, ignorance can be the key to everything. When something isn't wanted it can be more or less ignored and generally it is taken away. The same goes with someone. If someone is ignored, eventually it succumbs to the understanding that it is not wanted. What is not noticed, however, is that its sorrow remains loyal to the abandoned, always yearning for what is once was or what it once had….

I'm walking past the tents and I saw that there was a larger gap between the two of them. As I approach it there appears to be a clearing of some sort on the other side, though I cannot be sure in the dark. Although it wasn't completely vivid, I decided to give it a try, knowing that I haven't many other possibilities to compare with.

Heading down between the tenst proved to be rather difficult. It was a tight squeeze, even as I inched in sideways. At this moment, I was utterly thankful that I had chosen to wear more functional clothes, merely grimacing at the thought of having to go through this in a corset.

Almost there.

In daylight, this distance would appear to be very short but as I maneuver in the darkness, I felt I was getting no farther even with every step. My chest seemed to be holding in air, only letting out trembling long breaths and breathing in short, quaky ones.

I'm not sure why I was felt so nervous to get away. They seemed fairly nice, the gypsies, from what I could tell. I almost felt like I'd known them before, as if they were old friends from a different time. From a different life. Maybe that was it then. Maybe that's why I feared them so much and felt every need of distrusting them. Maybe we had met before…

Finally, after I put my thoughts back to what I'd been doing, I reached the end of the tent. I squeezed out carefully and took a long, silent sigh, but before I could take one step, two hands slid over my waist and mouth, pulling me back before I had the chance to react at all.

Oh great. Now I can't breathe again.

"Raina," a deep voice growled, tickeling my ear.

I froze. That voice. It sounds so much like…

"The window?" he chuckled, finishing my thoughts.

I gasped. Did I just say that out loud?

"Never mind that Raina. Now you must listen to me." It growled. "I am one that thinks anything can be necessary under certain circumstances."

At this, I was confused. "Well, you certainly didn't have to resort to hiding behind a curtain in my home!" I said, but I was still curious, and still slightly out of breath. I turned my head trying to catch a glimpse of my holder. "Wait, what circumstances? How could you possibly have anything to do with me?"

He whispered in my ear, and I felt him swallow nervously before he said, "The painting. Why did you…create something like that?"

"The painting? I don't know what…"

"The painting! How did it come to you?"

"I don't know…" I said angrily, "Possibly because there was someone watching me from the shadows at some point in time before that," I hissed.

"You did not do that because of me, I assure you." Before I even began to think forming a question I was, yet again, interrupted. "Nonetheless," he said "whether you know or not," then he gritted his teeth, "It has begun."

Suddenly I was free of his hold and he was gone. I turned around, looking into the woods, but there was no one. I found myself shivering even more than I had been before. I knew very well it wasn't from the cold. My mind, seemed to be filled with tension and what scared me that most, was it was not invaded by my fear alone.

Go back to the tent. I needed to go back. The night didn't feel as empty as before and I slipped through the darkness. How many eyes could be watching me at this moment? Don't think about it Raina. Not a this present moment.

So I slid back to the tent without worry. Surely I wasn't going to get caught a second time tonight.

Fortunately, I was right.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone. Yet another update has finally come. I must admit, I really enjoy writing this one. The characters and everything, it's all mine! Muahahahaha! All right, well I suppose I'll get on with the story. The previous reviews are much appreciated and I'm looking forward to know how you all enjoy this one!_

It's morning again. I find myself in the same bed I had been. Yawn. Stretch. A wince from the pain that refuses to cease. Then it all came back to me.

The attempt to escape.

That voice that held me in the darkness, anger and fear rising within it.

What could it all mean? He said something about the painting I'd created. At first I thought it must've been some sort of prank. How foolish. To think that a mere painting could change anything. Yet….he did not seem to falter, if he was indeed lying.

I got up and walked out of the tent. I had heard Juniper talking to someone, right outside and I figured I just might join them.

"We all know she can't go back, yet how the 'ell will we manage if she doesn't?" A slightly agitated voice said outside. "This will end bad, June, I assure you it will."

"I know what you mean, Jack, but it won't help worryin abou' it." Junipers voice was trying. Trying to hide the doubts that lingered there. The other person seemed to notice it too because it was then said,

"I 'ave my suspicions, tha's all I'm sayin." Then, he added. "I trust you, June, but I also 'ave my conscious to pester me and this ain't right."

Their conversation seemed to be strained and as I opened the tent flaps, they stopped abruptly. Junipers for-head was creased with worry but as soon as I'd noticed, it was gone.

"ello, Raina. 'ad, a good sleep I 'ope?" She, gave me that comforting smile. "'ere, come in the tent and I'll see 'ow those wounds are 'ealin."

Not wanting to even worry about what they could possibly be talking about, I just followed her. The man stood there one more moment, looking after Juniper. Then he looked at me, and shook his head. He walked away, without another glance back.


	8. Chapter 8

"Take it, Raina. The Medicine is good for you and you very well know it."

'Great,' I thought. 'Juniper brings me in here right after having some conversation that seemed to put

everyone on edge and now I'm back in here, oblivious to what's going on. To top it all off, I have to take more

of this bloody slime drink again!' I was not happy about it as I choked it down and I was even more stubborn

than the previous times, if that was indeed at all possible.

"Juniper, I….," I begin, wondering how I was going to ask what was going on. After all, I'm not supposed to

know and also, I'm just some silly rich girl that lives in a lonely old mansion with mere books and dust balls as

my friends. Of course, there is Beth, but I didn't want to think about her right now….

So I began again,

Asking a question that any girl like me would be expected to ask, considering my situation. "When am I going

home?"

At this, Junipers' eyebrow rose in worry, and I knew. She didn't speak for a few moments, almost letting me

prepare for the answer. As obvious as it was, it didn't hit me until just then. In a saddened breathe, I whispered,

"I'm…not."

It was not a question. It was a reality, and it was hard to take in. I attempted to swallow but there was a lump in

my throat. I just stood there, numb and motionless. Everything just seemed to slow down. It almost seemed as if time itself was at ease.

"So…," I began again, "what am I supposed to do?" I ask. How was I supposed to survive? What about my school and my mother? What would she do if I never came back? How would she survive mourning for father alone? How would I survive that alone?

I don't know. I don't know at all.

Juniper seemed tense again, like when I saw her outside. She seemed just as sad as I was for a moment but then said, We're leaving tomorrow, making our way out as times are hard in the cold. I'm afraid you'll have to stay with us."

Stay with them? Stay here when home might be so near? This made me angry. I didn't want to leave and I certainly didn't want to stay here in the woods. I'm was so close to reaching home. Why didn't I just leave then? Why Raina? Why?

Juniper came over to me, and placed her palm on my hand. She looked at me directly and it seemed like she was about to say something. It was like she needed to tell me something. She sighed. "Alas, my dear." She said with great sorrow and regret. "It's the way it has to be." Then she got up and walked out, letting me take in what everything was to be like now. How was I going to do this? How would I ever get through this and how would I ever be accepted at all?

I looked around the tent and then the voice, deep and powerful like the night before filled the tent.

"Raina, isn't this, what you always wanted? You'll get your adventure after all. You'll get your escape."


	9. Chapter 9

That night, I woke up from a horrid nightmare.

The painting of the man, vividly moving through my mind,

Coming closer and closer

Then

Darkness.

Sweating and heaving air, I opened my eyes wide in fear. I would not't be able to return to my sleep, even if I could bear any more dreams such as them. Once again, I decided to escape the warmth of the tent and covers, and emerge into the moonlight.

It was so quiet, I found. Before, every little sound seemed to make me twitch, in wonder if I had been caught. Now that I had no intention of escaping, or at least not yet, the stillness set in and was almost calming. As I looked around I saw someone sitting in a tent, awake and by candlelight, seemed to be doing something.

As I approached the tent further, I could peer slightly in the slit of light from the flaps. It was Calsipher. He was sitting down on the floor, legs folded, intently focusing on painting. It was peculiar because I had not known Calsipher to be the type to paint. In fact, most of the men I'd known never had taken an interest. If they had, they certainly had never succumbed to it.

No. It was peculiar because of many reasons. For one, it was the middle of the night. He was a gypsy. Even the expression on his face seemed to be very serious. Very daunting. His hand was trembling for some reason, and it seemed because his emotions took the best of him. It was all of these reasons and more. The one, however, that stuck out in my mind was of the particular subject he cared to paint.

It was the man, from my nightmare!

I gasped as I saw the image reappear, of all places, and just after I had left the tent. All of my attempt to avoid it was lost.

Calsipher's hand ceased trembling and he looked behind him, looking directly at me, who was just outside of the tent. Sweat formed in my palm and I looked down realizing I was clinging onto the flaps.

No use to turn back now.

I walked into the tent carefully, "I…" but he stopped me.

"You're Raina," he mono-toned. His voice was sort of off in a distance. He swallowed and I could tell that he was holding back whatever had bothered him so much.

"Forgive me," I mumbled and started turning out, "I shouldn't't have interupted you." I added to myself, "It's just his painting."

"What about my painting?" he asked. His voice was still emotionless, stealthily hiding what he was feeling underneath. I could feel it.

"Um," I started.

How much could I tell him? He would probably think me insane, thinking such things, that it might be of relation to my dreams. "It just reminds me of how I used to paint all the time where I was living before."

Calsipher seemed satisfied with the lie. "Oh," then he added, seemingly softening a bit, "I guess you can join me if you should like to." Then he turned back to his work, grimacing at it before continuing his painting.

What could I have done? It wans't as if I could just go back to my tent and forget all of this now could I?

Yes, indeed I slowly walked into the tent, picked up a mural, and began to paint, to express, to remember in certain ways, but all the more, to forget.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey Everyone! Ok, so I had just posted my latest chapter. The ninth took a long time to actually piece together considering of all the other things I've got going on in life, but I made it!!! Thanks for all the support and especially the criticism. Sometimes I wonder how people can always just be satisfied with always winning, always getting everything perfect. I have a few friends that are very much perfectionists and that's all ok, but in my opinion it can truly get to your head when you win too much you know? Anyway, thank you for everything. Have a nice Valentines Day!_

We sat there in silence, Calsipher and I, in the tent.

I had never considered it to be an actual enjoyable past-time, to paint. Before that first morning, my first time of having the choice, the freedom, of what to paint, I hadn't considered art to be at all expressive and intuitive.

Indeed, I had only been intuitive of my teacher Mrs, Reno's feelings and artwork. Not of my own. It was looked down upon, for a woman to think for herself. My goodness how amazing it felt to sit here on floor of the tent and just poor out my nightmare onto the mural.

Calsipher glanced over at my drawing. It was of another thing I had noticed in my dream. It was of an elder man, walking in the streets. It would seem he was a beggar. Anyway, he had this broken smile, literally broken, like he had been unable to work, the left side muscles of his mouth, and he was glaring at me. Not only that, but he was sending me pain, through those eyes.

Everything about it was horrid. He had this crooked finger that pointed towards light, towards hope. All I could remember that as he pointed at it, his eyes became black and the light faded fast and as I was nearly sucked into the black pit as well, I awoke.

"Where did you see that?" Calsipher chocked out, frightening me out of my entire flashback.

I glanced over to his painting and gestured to it, "I should ask the same thing about yours."

Calsipher seemed terribly disturbed by this comment. "What?" he became rigid.

"That painting… How could you have painting something from my nightmare?" I added.

"I…" he began, now thoroughly horrified. After a long moments' silence he whispered, "So you saw it too…"

It was not a question, but I felt compelled to answer it anyway.

"Yes."

At that point, I'd had enough. I did not find the courage to look at him. It was all I could bear to get up and not flee out of the tent.

I walked out rigidly, fearing what I was to make of this and knowing that as much as I want to avoid it, it keeps coming back.

Why does it keep coming back?


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey everyone! I have the urge to write yet another chapter! I feel like I need to go back and edit and I hope to do it on my own time soon enough. My friend and I stayed up writing all of these stories and now it's on here for everyone to enjoy! ___

It was near sunrise when Juniper awoke me. "Raina, it's best we start 'eading out now. There's a long journey ahead of us. Are you ready?" I nodded sleepily, Juniper helped me up and we walked outside of the tent. "Wait here," she said once we were outside, then she momentarily went to talk to some gypsies that had walked by. She came up to me. "Alright, sounds like we're making our leave. I'm aware that you know a certain little girl in the camp here. She might need your help on the journey and I would expect you would enjoy her company.

Just then, Beth came strolling up. She was emotionless for a few moments as she asked, "Juniper, you came to show me something?" Beth questioned.

Juniper smiled and led Beth over to me. I was so delighted to see her! "Yes, I should expect you'll know this young lady 'ere. She goes by the name of Raina."

Beth's face smiled in happiness at the sound of my name. "Raina! You're here with us? How?" Beth could hardly contain her excitement.

I just wrapped Beth in a hug. Finally, a familiar face out of everything! I laughed and said, "I might be living with you all for a while."

Beth laughed along with me then joked, "You? Is that lady-like Raina? Ha! I'm sure Mrs. Reno is unaware of this, is she not?"

I grimaced at her name, "Ugh, Mrs. Reno. Indeed, she has no notion of my whereabouts. Thank goodness for that!" It was entirely the truth.

Beth held out her hand in the direction of my voice, "Well come on!" she exclaimed. "We have much to catch up on."

"Yes, but however shall we begin! I feel like my life is much more exhausting in these past few days than it has been in my entire life!"

Laughing and giggling the whole way, it was Beth who led me to her tent where we sat down and finally had some piece and quiet.

"So," Beth said, as we got comfortable. "Who shall go first? I'm sure you've as much to tell as I!"

"You go first," I insisted. "The life of my dear Beth is always more intriguing than my own."

"Oh my, you should know that isn't true but alright, I shall begin. Now, I think you would remember little Jack?" I nodded. "Well, he's sick with a cold and he's driving me off the edge all day. I feel terrible about it though, because he's so small and meek you would expect him to do a lot more complaining than he's already obliged me with. Also, Mena and Tom are fine. They're working hard all the time and I think mother has finally had enough with Tom's childish tendencies. He's still a child after all. Anyway, now here's a name I haven't mentioned in quite a while; Laurence Hitheway."

"Oh! Isn't he that annoying little boy we had known when we were children. Hadn't he left England to go to France or something?"

"Yes, well he has returned, but only for a small time period. I recalled how annoying he was when we were kids, always tricking us into to doing silly things!" Beth shook her head, "Well! He's returned from France and some heard tale of a fortune on him."

I laughed at this. "A fortune? Laurence? My god, that dear boy was predicted to never get out of England itself. However did he come about that?" We giggled at this.

"I honestly don't know! But yesterday, he came into town and was approaching the part of the market place where I sell my wares. A chicken we were selling had gotten out and was running amok the marketplace and I managed to get a hold of it, just as Laurence was walking by. It jumped out of my arms and straight onto Laurence, oh good lord you might have imagined how horrible it must have been!"

Just then, Calsipher poked his head in the tent. "Beth! You're tent is still up! Well, get out and let me help you with it."

Beth blushed, "Uh, I'm sorry Calsipher. I'll put it down right at this moment."

"No, it'd be best get on with the others. They're about to head out. I shall catch up with them later. Off you two go now." Cal pushed us out of the tent.

We walked over to the crowd of gypsies. Juniper came up to me. "Where's Cal?" She asked.

"He's taking down my tent." Beth said.

Juniper smirked, "ah Beth, I'd told 'ya it would have been easier to ask him in the first place if you'd had any trouble. Thas' alright. We'll go on without him and I'm sure we'll see him by nightfall." Then Juniper walked away. I could hear her off in the distance. "Alright, evr'y one. We're off." The crowd started moving and following then I prodded Beth again to continue, all the while helping her with the awkward roots and unfamiliar territory we moved across.

"So what happened? Surely Laurence hadn't forgotten about the chickens! Why, if I could remember, he was one himself," I jested.

"He was very ruffled. When he saw me I freaked out and grabbed the chicken and headed back in the other direction! Laurence was always oblivious to that kind of thing anyway, so I'd thought he wouldn't see."

"But he did," I added.

"Yes, indeed he saw, and what's worse he recognized me! Apparantely he asked quite a few villagers of my whereabouts."

"So he found you?"

"Yes, he came up to my door and holding a chicken that I'd taken back earlier. He said, 'I do believe this is yours,' and was about to turn around after an awkward silence, but I offered him to come and sit with my family and I."

"Oh no Beth, you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did, what with Tommy climbing all over Laurence's new petti-coat I'm sure he regretted it quite a lot, that is, until he called on me yet a few days later. I was so horrified, I came here!"

I sat back and grinned. "You know, I'd always thought Laurence fancied you from the start."

Beth was almost taken aback. "Him? He surely did not. We were too young to even think such things."

"Maybe, but I could always see something. Remember when he was twelve and we were but a mere eight years old? Now it seems we've caught up to him, or almost anyway."

"Yes," Beth sighed. "And even though he was older than us, we could still beat him by height."

We both strolled along for a few moments in silence, thinking about how much fun all of that used to be. I led Beth along with the mere grip of my hand and we grinned at the adventure that was to lie ahead of us, but also couldn't help but dip our fingers in the pools of the past that had made us who we are and put us where we were in this moment.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone!! Yea, long time no update. I've finally gotten around to writing more though. Hope you all enjoy. _

Beth held out her hand to me for the hundredth time in the week. "Humph," I grumbled. "I don't know how my clumsiness actually beats your inability to see! Why, you haven't even fallen once on this trip!"

Beth giggled at this, "Come on Raina, hopefully we'll be able to get there by nightfall. We're already behind."

Calsipher had just walked by and smirked at Beth's comment. It sounded as if he mumbled, "Indeed" when came up to us. I blushed furiously at his comment. How could he say such a thing! I suppose what had bothered me more though, was that it actually bothered me.

Calsipher turned to look at me a moment. The look was not only amused but also had some sort of questioning within it. I could imagine why, considering the coincidence of our paintings and dreams but I felt like he was trying to tell me something through that glance, and when only Beth was in the presence of us, only I had the chance to see it.

He continued walking beside us, not talking or anything, but just walking. His steps were light and easy against the rough forest floor and I couldn't help but envy his nimbleness as I tripped over every other mere obstacle of a pebble that was in the way.

Even as I had wanted to talk to Beth, I knew I couldn't with him there. Beth seemed to sense the unusual energy of the moment and her ears perked for anything that would convey the true uneasiness about it all.

Just then, Juniper came up to us but he wasn't looking to talk to me, gratefully, but Calsipher.

They veered off for a while and then he was back, looking more furious than before.

I couldn't help but wonder what Juniper had said, but the silence was deafening in my ears and I couldn't even talk to Beth, much less Calsipher.

We walked the rest of the day in silence, and by sundown we started to set up camp.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

"Do you need any help Beth," I asked as she started setting up the tent we were to sleep in. We had finally gotten to our own tent after everyone else's. Beth was amazing at helping set up. She had memorized how many feet it was to set up a tent and the tools in her pack gave her no chance to ever misplace a tool to help. Every once and a while she'd drop a tool and I'd have to help her find it for her but otherwise she, like everything else we did, was better than I.

"Ah, yes Raina. There's a rope somewhere. Could you get it for me?"

"In a moment," I said. I walked over and picked a coiled rope over the grass and took it back to her. "Will this work?" I asked.

"Yes it should work wonderfully." She attached the rope somehow on a hook-like metal on the top and then pulled it to the ground to pull it tight. A stick was already holding up the majority of the tent. This was the last rope and she stood up after it was finished. "Are there anymore?" she asked me.

"I think we're done!" I said cheerfully. To this she grinned and then yawned. "Good, because I'm dreadfully tired."

"Me too," I agreed. We walked arm in arm to the entrance.

Just as we were walking in I saw someone in the shadows of the trees beyond the tent. Eyes peered out at us and I couldn't help but think that they were peering out for me.

"Um, I shall be right in okay Beth?" I said suddenly. I realize it must sound odd.

Luckily she was too tired to notice the oddity of it all. "All right," she yawned again. " I shall see you in the morning then." She crawled to her knees and went inside the tent. I giggled. She looked so tired I hoped that she had even made it to her tent.

After closed the tent flaps after her, I got up and stiffened. The eyes were not there but I could still feel eyes watching me. I scowled under my breath and walked over to the place where I originally saw the eyes.

Walking behind the few trees and away from the light, I stood a moment, listening. "Where are you?" I hissed. He was here, I could feel it. Waiting a moment in the silence I could hear the breathing. "You know for a someone who seems to be attempting to act sneaky, you're not doing a very good job!"

"Raina?" I heard someone come out behind the trees. It was Calsipher.

"Oh, Calsipher, it's you." I said surprised. "I thought…well, I just."

"You thought you might've heard something or…"

I knew what he was going to say. Or someone. He had seen it too. So it wasn't just me.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, trying to calm down now.

"I…" he began. "Actually, I don't need to be answering that question," he countered.

"Oh you don't do you?" I replied.

"No." He walked over to me and looked at me seriously. "You do."

I was taken aback. "Just enjoying the night air, why?"

"It didn't seem like that. Or were you talking to yourself just moment ago?" He asked. Argh! I couldn't STAND Cal right now! The nerve of him!

I bit my tongue, trying not to lose my temper. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said and averted my eyes. There was a moment of silence and when I looked back up at him he was still looking intently at me.

"You know what I think?" he said accusingly. "I think you're hiding something."

I laughed, trying not to hide the nervous tint in my voice. "And you're not?" I retorted.

The energy in his eyes changed at my comment. 'Why,' they seemed to ask. 'Why is it you seemed to know the message behind my painting when no one else could ever begin to know what my dream was like.'

His fists tightened in frustration. He locked eyes with me, trying to find something in them as I did in his. His fists were clenched and I held arms behind my back, trying to resist the urge to slap him for his rudeness.

"Well," he said in expectation.

"Well what?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

"You know very well what I'm indicating."

The other night. Yes, I did. "No I don't. Now if you'll excuse me," I began to turn back to the tent.

As I was walking back he called, "That was not a coincidence, what you said the other night." It was about his painting. Nothing more. Just dreams. Just a painting. Nothing more…please dear god, be nothing more. I went back and climbed into the tent and I could feel those eyes watching me, just as I knew, they were listening to my conversation with Calsipher.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning we got up very early

The next morning we got up very early. "To head into town at a decent hour," Juniper explained. I hadn't seen her for a while. She said she was really busy tending to the matters of the group.

I myself was relieved. Only a few more hours! In fact, I wanted to head out right away!

When we began heading out I was by Beth again. She was in a rather strange mood. I wasn't sure it was me (maybe hearing me out in the woods last night) but then I saw a boy walk back. Just as he passed he laughed and Beth stiffened beside me. I looked at the boy, short blonde her and eyes of an extreme blue. His smile was a smirk he walked in a cocky confidence that disturbed me.

He came up to us on the way back. "Why, hello there. I haven't properly introduced myself," he bowed and looked up at us. He had a thick accent of sorts. "I go by the name of Svardik."

Beth grumbled, "He's Russian."

"So?" I whispered back. She didn't reply.

"Well, Svardik," I said. The name felt SO strange on my tongue. "It's very nice to meet you," Ugh, I didn't like the look in his eyes. They were glued to Beth and I'm pretty sure she could feel them herself even without the ability to see.

"Ah, but the pleasure is mine," he replied, maintaining that smile.

"Yes, ummmm, I have to go talk to….someone," I said. I could tell something was strange with him.

"Ok," Beth said, suddenly talking again. "I'll see you in a bit then," and she suddenly grinned.

I turned and then was suddenly sure at what had just happened. She and him? Beth and that man? My Beth with the likes of someone like that!

I walked away, kind of happy to be away from it all.

I went up to Juniper. "Hello,"

"Raina," Juniper said happily as I came up, "So niece you're 'ere. Been needin' to talk to you," she said.

"Oh?" I answered. "What about?"

"We're just getting to town and I was wonderin if you could do something for me."

"Want Beth too?" I asked. "I'll go get her…"

"No tha's all right," she said suddenly and smiled. This smile was beginning to freak me out.

I stopped. "Oh,"

"When we reach town, I'll tell you at the inn."

I nodded and we walked on for the last bit of the way.

"So here we are," I said to Beth. She was beside me again. She had caught up not long after my strange conversation with Juniper.

We were sitting in the middle of the town's square. Juniper had gone off to find rooms in the inn. When I was worried about so many people Beth just told me that Juniper had known the person there and that it was no problem.

Juniper came up to us. "Raina, I was curious to know if you were all right with sharing a room."

This was a very confusing question because I had already expected to…. "Yes, of course," I answered.

She held up her finger and raised her eyebrow. "With Cal," she added.

This stopped me. No! Why him? Stupid, idiotic, confusing…

"Raina are you all right?" Juniper asked.

I looked at her. "Quite," I answered, taking a deep breath. How hard could it be?

I nodded.

"Well then tha's good. Want to join us inside?" She asked.

Beth answered. "Yes, that would be fine."

I followed them inside and we were instantly hit by loud music of the piano as well as cheers and dancing.

"Want a pint of ale!" the bartender asked us. "You're a friend of Junipers right?"

I shook my head. "No thank you," I answered. "Yes, I'm acquainted with Juniper."

He smiled warmingly. Probably the best smile I'd seen in a while. There was no deceivance behind it. Right now that's what I needed. No lies.

"Ah, well you're in good hands then."

I smiled. "Yes,"

I sat on a stool. Everyone was talking and loud and rowdy as well.

Ugh, and I had a headache.

I came back up to the bar tender after finishing my drink. "Thank you for this. Where are the rooms?"

"Ah, been a long day huh? You're new to all this I suppose."

I nodded.

"Up the stairs. You're Raina right? Well it's the 5th door on the right.

"Thank you," I answered gratefully and headed up the stairs.

My head was still light headed from the wine. Mother usually only let me drink it at parties and since father had died, parties were rare.

I walked down the hall. It was very dark and I counted the doors, finding mine, and walked in.

It was empty, to my relief. All I saw was a bed which I was grateful for. I walked forward and then tripped on something, stumbling to the floor.

"Wha' the…" I heard someone mumble.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"Hey! Raina! I'd like you to meet someone!" Juniper was pulling me over. Everyone was in the tavern and it was filled with singing and drinking men and women alike. I cringed as a man to the left of me, smiled an almost toothless smile and chugged yet another pint of ale. I'd been eyeing him carefully because he'd almost fallen on me once, and the pint he held in his hand, was to say the least, not his first.

Juniper tugged me over and I followed obediently. She came up to the counter and gestured to the bartender. "Lucious, please meet Raina."

"Why hello there!" This was a large jolly fellow of a man. He was smiling kindly and I kindly smiled back. I was in no mood for any of this. My head kept attempting to tilt over, but the noise, bounced my mind right back into semi-focus.

"Nice to meet you!" I yelled over the noise.

He laughed a low rumble of a laugh. "So this is the Raina that Junipers been telling me about all night. I hope you enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you!" I answered. I heard something fall to the floor. A shattering of glass filled the air and there were cheers. Lucious cheered as well. Everyone was in a such an amazing mood and it sadly made everything more depressing for me.

"I'm afraid I'm quite fatigued!" I said over everything, hoping they would hear.

"Oh, of course you must be!" Juniper answered as though regrettably forgetting that I was new at all of this. "Here, if you take this upstairs," She pointed the direction towards it, "you can find your room. It's the third on the right1"

I nodded in thanks. I was extremely relieved. After saying goodnight to Lucious, I made my way through the crowd, and up the stairs.

There was a door at the top of the stairs. I think it was because of all the noise that acculmulated downstairs and as soon I closed it behind myself, I instantly felt the noise go down, as well as the ringing in my ears.

I walked across the wood floors. A few creaks in the wood, reminding me of my home back with mother and my wretched tutor. I found the door and walked inside. My eyes, barely able to see, still located the bed at the other end of the room.

A step. Creak. Another. Creak. I gained more confidence in the dark and began walking a faster pace across the room. Suddenly, something caught my foot in mid-motion. I heard a groan and I gasped, knowing I was about to fall. I tripped and and stumbled completely to the ground.

"What the…" I heard someone mumble, half-conciously.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

I froze. We were collapsed in a heap. I quickly spun myself around just as he sat up. He leaned on one arm and rubbed his head with the other.

"Cal?" I hissed. "That better not be you!"

"W…what? What are you doing here?" he grumbled.

Oh god, Juniper did tell him, right?

"Don't you know?" I asked. "They ran out of rooms."

He scoffed. "So you were the last to go huh?"

"Ugh! No, of course not! Unlike you, I had a choice."

He raised his eyebrow. "And you chose this? Well…" he raised his arm up to his heart in a clumsy way, "I'm quite flattered…."

"Oh please! I'm just here to sleep all right?" It was my turn to grumble. I looked at us, still on the floor and I got up, straightening myself out.

"Yea, well you can't."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "I can very well do what I…"

"Juniper wants…"

"I don't care! I've not gotten a good sleep since I came into your group and I can do whatever I bloody well please!"

Ok, so it was extremely pouty but I needed to sleep and it seemed like I wasn't getting it any other way. "It can't be more important than my sanity!" I hissed at him. "I'm sure it's not so important that it can't wait one more…"

"Actually," Juniper interrupted in the door way. I turned to find her standing there with a smile on her face, "it can't." I shut my mouth, tight. Juniper sighed and looked over at us. She did not seem angry or offended. "Raina, I apologize for your inconvenience. I merely hope you will attend this to inform you of something of importance," She smiled encouragingly. "It's not too long," she added.

I looked over at Cal. "I'm going," he growled.

I folded my arms and walked over to Juniper. Goodness I was really acting childish tonight. "Then I shall join you as well, Juniper."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

"Well then let's go." Juniper smiled. It was a smile I was unsure in which to trust. Calsipher seemed rather hesitant as well. "Just follow me."

Cal looked at me and gestured a hand towards the door. "Ladies first," he smirked. I growled but didn't comment at the sarcasm in his voice. I just mumbled "Thanks," as I went past him. He was right behind me. As we walked through the hall it felt like he was nipping at my heels.

Everything was obviously downstairs. The noise vibrated underneath my feet. They were sure a rambunctious lot. I thought Juniper was going to move down the stairs but instead she came into a room and motioned is on. There was a rig on the floor. She quickly moved it and opened up a secret entrance which I hoped could only just resemble the door in the spooky tales told by my father before he died.

I looked inside, at first skeptically. Juniper went in first and then ushered us in. This consisted of yet another long hallway, except with the feel of a cold draft even more than before. The hallway had a bit of the moonlight at the end and I could tell it led outside.

We were on the other side of the pub now as well as near the forest. We traveled about a mile into the thicket of the trees, then ushered us to sit down on the twigs. Ugh, I was SO tired! How was I even going to retain any of this anyway? Everything in my conscience was telling me to just go back. Sleep is sensible, it told me. Sleep is necessary. Sleep.

"Please wait a moment," Juniper held up her hand. "He'll be here any moment."

He? So now we have to wait? Whoever this guy is, he better be pretty bloody important! I scowled in frustration.

It wasn't long before I found out what she was speaking of .There was something lingering in the shadow of the trees.

"So glad you decided to join us, Gabriel." Juniper suddenly said, facing in the direction directly behind me. I spun around and found myself face to face with the cloaked man I'd encountered a few nights before. My eyes widened. He was extremely close and I took a step back from him so I could avoid feeling his warm breath on my skin. A chill ran up my spine and I glared at him.

At first, he coughed slightly and then in the lurid deep voice I had heard before he replied, "Hello Juniper," he replied smoothly. I looked from Juniper to this Gabriel in silence. Gabriel still remained in the hood, and uncomfortably close to me.

Juniper smiled at Cal and I. "Calsipher, Raina, I'd like you to meet Gabriel. Gabriel, well, you know who these two are," She chuckled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Calsipher….as well as you Raina," He said truly, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice when he added my name. We both knew we've already been acquainted. I could take in a hint of the stunning blue eyes beneath his hood and once again I was reminded of the eyes in the painting I had made. Not to mention the original source of my gazing into them: the dream.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

"So I suppose since you're here, you'd like to share with them what we're about to talk about." Juniper said.

"Wait a minute. I need to know what you've told them first." He said.

"Nothing," She replied.

"Nothing?" he asked, as if surprised. "I'm actually wondering how much they've figured out on their own." You could tell he was eyeing us both at this moment because he turned his head as if in observation as to what we might do or say.

I looked at Cal and he was just looking on silently, listening to them both as I was.

"I'm not so sure I know why you're talking about us with us right in front of you," I commented. It was simply distressing to just listen to all of this when it was obviously about us and we didn't know anything about it. Or maybe Cal did. I certainly didn't!

For a moment Gabriel and Juniper turned their heads to look at me. She was in the middle of saying something about us not being old enough to understand…which rather irked me, I must say.

"You know…" I said to them again. "If we were merely supposed to be talked about rather than talked to, then maybe I can go to sleep." I yawned surprisingly, as if on cue. "I suppose I shall figure all of this out tomorrow." I began to turn back the way we'd come.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Raina," Gabriel said. "We've much to explain. It's been….a long time."

"Would you please care to explain?" I asked, trying not to act too annoyed. As much as I wanted to stick out my lower lip in the pouting I'd come to be so skilled at doing at home, I restrained from it here. Somehow, I didn't think it would be as affective.

"Yes, but there are a few things I have to tell you both first," Juniper walked up to me. "It's about you and Cal."

"Well that's quite obvious, I should think," Cal said from behind her. "If you would simply explain..." Cal was obviously beginning to be annoyed too.

Gabriel sighed and looked back at Juniper. "So they really don't know."

"Know what?" I interrupted Juniper as she was about answer.

Juniper turned to me. "We're getting to that Raina."

I just shut my mouth, glancing over at the Gabriel.

"I think they should know, Juniper," Gabriel growled. "I mean, if they were ever in any danger…"

"Danger?" I said again, trying to get as much as I could out of how little they were revealing from this conversation.

"Look Raina," Juniper said coming up to me. Her eyes penetrated into my own. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"I think I should be able to decide that myself. If you would just explain," I replied.

Gabriel sighed and looked back at me for a moment, staring into my eyes with more intensity than before. I did my best to not cringe and clenched my hand into a fist.

He sighed once he saw my determined stare. "All right. I shall tell you."

Gabriel began to pace back in forth. He looked at both of us. "I know you've know reason to trust me, but what I am about to tell you is true." He sighed again.

"I once knew a very good storyteller." His voice was quiet. "He would share tales of lands he'd visited. Some of the stories were so incredible that many thought them to be fictional and, well, perhaps they were. A…" He paused a moment and stopped his pacing. "A few years ago we unfortunately lost him on this earth."

I bit my lip. No. It couldn't be. I mean a great storyteller? There could be many of them on the land we lived. It didn't have to be….father? But I felt a lump in my throat that I was unable to swallow as I listened both in anticipation and fear.

"I have known this man a great many years. He was a great man, a loyal husband, as well as a hero to all who knew him."

"That…" Cal began quietly. "That sounds like my….." Then he stopped and mumbled. "Someone I know…"

I looked at Cal, and I realized I was thinking the same thing. "Me too…" I whispered.

Gabriel chuckled suddenly. "Ah and yes, there is one thing I've been meaning to mention."

Juniper came up to us and looked really amused. "You're brother and sister!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Cal and I looked at each other at this comment. It would seem we were thinking the same thing.

Cal smirked. "You're lying!" He was totally shocked and on the brink of laughter.

"Definitely false!" I agreed with just as much amusement. I let out a laugh. "I mean," I giggled. "Him?" The laughter continued for both of us. I couldn't seem to stop that such a horrific thought.

"I know!" Cal looked at me and laughed as well. "I mean how could we be…even RELATED in the slightest! Why, I dare say we're nothing alike!"

Juniper looked at us like we were completely senile. "I'm afraid you are of the same blood." She confirmed.

Gabriel had been silent as he watched us. Then he turned to Juniper. "Hasn't your mother ever brought up a lost child Raina? A miscarriage, or some sort of lie?"

"Not at all. At least if she had, it wasn't more than a joke here and there." I replied.

Cal looked at me and suddenly stopped laughing. "So….I was the one that was forgotten?" Cal said. You could tell he was trying to maintain a smooth voice.

"I…" I didn't know what to say to that. I refretted what I had justr said. Of course he'd become defensive.

"I'm joking," He laughed. His laugh was whole and true but a small gint in his eye indicatede that he wasn't telling the whole truth either.

I looked at him a second more . Then bac mto them.

"All right . Now that you've told me one of my worst nightmares…" I began.

"Interesting choice of words Raina. I'm almost positive that you know how bad nightmares can really be. And this in comparison? I shouldn't think so myself." Gabriel said.

I stiffened. "Yes, well nightmares are rather unpleasant aren't they?"

"What about you Cal? Nightmares?"

Cal glared at him. "I don't get dreams" he said as stiffly as I. "what are you talking about?"

"Ah…I see," Gabriel replied and exchanged glanced with Juniper. He looked up at the sky and then back down at us. "well, I'm afraid it's about time to make my leave for tonight. We shall meet soon and all will be revealed. All questions shall be answered."

"But…" I was about to demand something now but then he was gone, jumping back into the woods and disappearing into the darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

The walk was a pleasant one with birds chirping, reminding me of winter's end and spring's beginning. The town, though small, was simply buzzing with people. It was not a town I could resemble with my own which was smaller and no where near as populated. It was the town where I met Beth.

I came up to a few booth's selling their wares and peered over at them. One was gilled with chens and other small animals, as well as milk, obciosyl from their cow. Yet another was of food! Fruits picked so freasg. You could smell the ripemned lusjness of them as well as vegetables, which I ccna't hlpe but no be very fond of.

As I continued along the pathg with a curious look at each ware sold, they made eye contact. "A great bargain." They persuaded, each trying to soak in all of the attention and do better than their neighboring salesman. I saw one lady smiling and oddering some sort of sweet I believed to be chocolate. I wasn't able to tell exactly what there was at the next booth because there were quite a few people surrounding it. The salesman beside them were eyeing that booth enviously from both sides. I could tell even as they tried to reach out to us to sell them their own.

There was a lady at the next booth and I couldn't tell what she was selling either. This wasn't because of the customers though. No, it was because of what was happening behind it.

There were two children. They were loudly yelling at each other. What I found odd was that they were fighting over a small piece of bread. I didn't stare long. It's rude to stare and that poor women's face could use the in-attention of one less person at the moment. I sympathied for her but I couldn't do anything about it without making a spectacle out of myself so I simply walked on.

As I walked by, not looking behind, I noticed an, "aha!" from a boy. The yelling stopped and I sighed, wondering what the girl did to give up the bread. I decided to turn around, but not before colliding into the little boy. He had been running and looking back at her, making faces and mocking the fact that he now had possession of the bread. As he hit me, however, the bread flew out of his hands and onto the ground.

He looked up at me, mumbled "sorry miss," and went to retrieve the bread. I stopped him. "Who's bread does that belong to sir," I asked politely.

He grinned at me proudly. "Mine. It's mine miss."

"What about your friend over there?"

He looked over at her. "Oh her? No, she's not my friend. She's my sister."

"Why can't you share the bread with her then?" I continued.

"She was going to take it all for herself," he stated simply.

"And now you choose to be just like her."

"I…," he paused for a moment. He was trying to look for an excuse. After a moment or show he shrugged, gave me an impish grin and ran off back towards his sis and gave her a piece of the bread.

I smiled and he looked back at me a moment and smiled too. It had actually surprised me that he had done it. I knew if it were, in fact, me at that age I wouldn't have done anything. Giving was not what I'd been adjusted to as an only child of the countess.

"That was a nice thing to do," a voice said from behind me.

I jumped and spun around. It was Gabriel.

He smiled. He was still wearing his cloak but he didn't have his hood on. He had long black hair that, I thought, was probably more of a distraction to the townspeople than wearing the hood. His face had gentle features and his eyes, once again, were there to remind me of my horrid dream.

"Would you like a piece of fruit?" he asked as he walked by me. I turned around and followed him.

"That's not necessary…" I began.

He spoke to the lady. "Two please," he asked. He exchanged the pence with fruit and handed one to me. Before I could say anything else he pushed it my hand and said,  
eat."


	21. Chapter 21

"Let's go off where it's more quiet," he said

"Let's go off where it's more quiet," he said. "We need to talk about something important before…," he glanced at the sun.

I looked at him with a puzzled expression? What? Now, we have to do something or else he'll turn into one of the furry creatures with yellow eyes? What could possibly shock me now after learning that Cal, was my blood brother? What could truly be more annoying than that?

"I…" he began once we had found a spot away from the crowd. There was lake, just beyond the trees and we sat down on the grass beside it. "You see, I know a lot more about you than you think I know."

"Well that was quite obvious," I replied, not to sound to rigid. I think he knew more about me than I knew about myself. I bit into my fruit, which was ripening more and more in the sun every moment.

"No, you don't understand. I knew your parents, the real ones. Not the ones you knew to be brought up with?"

I remained silent and let him go on. My parents? My real ones? What was he even talking about this time?

"The ones that had to abandon you…., they were amazing you know. If your father hadn't…" but he trailed off again.

I was terribly confused at this point. "Wait, can you please start from the beginning. I don't know if it's the sun, or if this peach is too ripe to block everything out, but did I miss something?"

He sighed and looked at me. "You have a great responsibility Raina. If you would just listen a moment, I shall explain.

"Go on," I offered.

"Your parents were important to us all. In fact, they controlled the dream world, both the dreams and the nightmares." He looked off into the distance. "The entire dream world was kept aligned because of them. There were never too many nightmares and there were certainly never too many dreams. They ruled over everything, maintaining control and everyone was fairly content.

"Sometimes your father would warn others about misfortunes and your mother of good fortunes through the dreams. Everyone was interconnected to them through their emotions and they could come to them for help and happiness."

He smiled, "sometimes your mother could change the mood of a whole village if she was in a good mood. Sometimes when your parents fought, it gave a rather enormous emotional twinge on the whole village. They were capable of doing many many things."

"One thing about power though, in any shape or form, is that even with the greatest urge to remain stable, they can lose control. Your father, the keeper of nightmares, was haunted daily by the ever growing nightmares that he had been bestowed to maintain. Your mother had managed to keep him stable through many years of hardship, but even with her amazing power, it wasn't enough."

"One day, your father lost it. He was so infuriated and overwhelmed that he cast the whole entire town in nightmares, with such intensity that it was almost overkill for the people that were in it. Your mother tried to calm him, tried to maintain the chaos of the villagers as well as taking care of you and Cal but it was too difficult. She was not able to overcome it. All she could manage was send him from their home, shunning him forever.

Just before she managed to send him off though, he took a hold of you two. You and Cal were both taken from your home as well, and your weeping mother who had seen you go, not realizing that you too, had gone through the mortal world."

"She became weakened after such a battle and after the completely dreadful loss of you both. She enclosed herself in her home, not letting anyone out, and because her happiness was forever lost, stealing away the dreams of everyone as well."

He stopped and took a breath, looking at me and waiting. I….well I was still in shock. Was this some kind of joke? I looked into his eyes again. I could tell, somehow that it really wasn't. I sighed and then looked at him seriously.

"What am I supposed to do?"


	22. Chapter 22

Escape Chapter Twenty Two

Escape Chapter Twenty Two

"We'll be needing to head back first. Once we meet up with Juniper and Cal, we'll move on from there."

I nodded. We got up from the cool meadow, grass on my now wrinkled skirt. It was the least of my worries but I still managed to brush off most of it anyway.

"So it'll just be us?" I asked as we walked back.

"Well, actually…"

We were just running around the corner in front of the pub where I had stayed. Juniper was there with Cal.

"I'm sorry Gabriel," Juniper said once we came up. "I didn't think that well, she would be snooping in the bushes!"

"Who?" I asked walking up to them.

"You're little friend…"

"Bess!" I exclaimed! I went over to her.

She grumbled. "How come you get to go on this journey and I don't?"

I looked confused for a moment. I turned to Juniper. "You mean she can't come?"

I asked.

"That would be best Raina," she answered.

"I already know a lot…" Bess rolled her eyes.

I grinned. "Well, if she's already aware of the plan then why not?"

"I'll tell you why not!" Juniper went over to Bess and pulled her over by her ear.

"Ow! Stop that you old hag!"

"Gabe, you really think we should let this little injustice join us?" Juniper said. "It's not the best of ideas."

"I'm not going if she doesn't come with me," I announced stubbornly. I cringed at Juniper still pulling Bess's ear.

Juniper looked over at me incredulously. "Didn't Gabriel explain anything to you?"

I nodded.

"I did." Gabriel smirked. "Guess we'll just have let Bess come along…"

"…or we're…..doomed," I finished the sentence. There was laughter in both of our eyes.

"Ugh!" Juniper spat. "What am I ever going to do with you both?" She shook her hands in the air in one last charade of unhappiness and then added. "Follow me."

Cal came up to me, who was silent the whole time and said, "Here, take this pack. It was prepared for you."

I nodded and took it, not caring to scavenge through it. That would probably take up too much time and I didn't want to annoy Juniper even more than she already was.

"Ah, well you know what they say…" Gabriel came up behind me when he saw me eyeing her in worry. "If you're not living on the edge, you're taking too much space." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. What in the world was he talking about?

He just walked away laughing. I took Bess's arm and we walked silently for a while. She was still slightly edgy. I was wondering what she was more angry about, the fact that I didn't tell her I was going, the fact that she was told she couldn't go, or the fact that she had to sneak around to simply find out about the whole thing in the first. I couldn't think of what to say. I simply just walked in silence with her as we headed out towards a destination of unknown factors and clueless objectives. It was the adventure I was looking for all along, I don't think I even imagined in my wildest dreams that it could be a insane as what I was about to attempt.


	23. Chapter 23

Escape Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Three

"The sun is nearly set. How about Raina and I run up ahead to try and beat it before we

go down."

I grumbled. "You're making me run and you haven't even told me what I'm supposed to

do yet." This was not putting me in a better mood about all of this. I could barely manage myself on two feet altogether, much less running through the woods to some unknown territory.

Gabe laughed. "Raina, I know you think this isn't very important. It's a lot of take in for you, but can you please just come?" He smirked as I scowled and walked up beside him.

"Well, we'll be off then. See you if you make it."

See you if you make it? What was that supposed to mean? I didn't get to ask him, however because he was suddenly taking my hand, swinging me off my feet into his arms and flying through the forest. Now, it was really running. He was, however running at an inhumane speed. I blocked my face with my hands. Although he did seem to avoid most of the branches, I didn't want to risk getting absolutely whiplashed by some measly twig. Hey, it could happen! Especially with the way he was speeding around… I'll tell you one thing. He was going to have a lot more explaining to do.

Guess it just adds to one of my recent many questions about existence…

"Almost there?" I managed to choke out.

"Almost…" he answered but suddenly he came to a halt. I was jerked back into his chest from the sudden stop.

"What was that for? I…"

"Shhh," he silenced me. He was looking around wide eyed.

Without another warning we were off again, even faster than before. He saw….or sensed something I wasn't even aware of. I felt his whole body tense around me as we sped through again. Oh, I hope we arrived wherever we were going soon.

Finally, after getting smacked in the face with a branch, we came to a clearing. He stopped in the middle and stopped, looking up at the sky. He put me down. "I apologize if you are hurt," he answered, his deep voice mimicking his worried eyes.

I brushed myself off, but as I took a step, I sort of collapsed to the ground. I growled. "I will be all right when you tell me what exactly is going on. Why are we in such a hurry?"

He took my hand and helped me to my feet. "We were just afraid that you might not make it in time for it."

"For what?" I asked.

"Sundown," he answered.

I looked at him a moment, waiting for him to explain this whole "sundown" nonsense. "So you had to make me go through all of that and we haven't even missed the whole thing we're about to see yet?" I furled.

"We weren't sure if we'd get here."

"I understand that much Gabriel. Please, I do not wish to be rude but I want to know what exactly it is…we need to do here."

"We must wait," he grinned, starting to really enjoy my obliviousness of the situation.

I sighed and just walked away from him, giving up. He was absolutely impossible! I just stayed away looking at the trees around me, waiting for the others to arrive. I figured I'd have to wait quite a while. After all, was it just me or was he really fast?

I turned around to face him again. "How can you run that fast?" I demanded.

"Practice," he replied. He was carving a piece of wood with a knife.

"When are they going to get here?" I turned around, not facing him anymore. I was wondered if I had directed at the question more at myself than him. He answered anyway.

"Soon," he replied.

I didn't respond, just went back over to sit down. I lay in the grass, waiting for them to arrive, or for whatever we were waiting for to start; whichever came first.


	24. Chapter 24

Escape Chapter Twenty Two

Twenty Four

"Raina! I made it!" Beth said suddenly, jumping out from behind the trees. I, startled at first scowled.

"Beth! How did you get here this fast?" I asked, shocked.

"I ran really really fast Raina!" She giggled. "Plus, being around that brother of yours is annoying so I ran ahead. Not that they care too much."

"You're silly! You know Juniper more than I do. She likes you enough."

"Not enough to trust me I guess," then she looked at me in a weird way. I suddenly felt really guilty.

I swallowed. "Beth, you know I'm sorry about that…I didn't think you would believe me."

She scowled. "Raina, you're silly! Even if I didn't believe you, I'd still not let you do this alone. I mean, it would be absoloute insanity. Now that it's serious, though, I can understand you not telling me."

I grinned. "So you're not angry with me?"

"I didn't say that." She added. "I want you to answer one question, though, before we do this thing."

"What?" I asked.

"Not here," she laughed and then gestured towards her left.

I glanced over to Gabriel. He was laying in the grass. He didn't seem too calm. I could feel his energy and I knew that he wouldn't like me walking away for a moment but I turned towards Beth and nodded. We snuck in behind the trees. Once we were far enough in I faced her.

"What is it?"

"Well, I kind of overheard that conversation a few days ago."

I waited. She seemed really uncomfortable.

"Well, about the whole nightmares and then dreams."

"Yes? What about them?"

"She said that one of you two, Cal and you, were capable of the power of nightmares and the power of dreams."

"Yes, I think that's correct." I sighed. "I'm still trying to take it in myself."

She nodded. "Oh." She went silent for a while. I didn't really know where she was getting at but I didn't want to bother her about it.

After a moments silence, I looked at her and smiled. "Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes…" though her voice seemed to say otherwise.

"Well then, if so, I just want to say that I'm so happy that you're not really freaking out about this Beth."

"I don't know why you're worried Raina." She said coming over to me and laughing. "I think I can handle it."

Suddenly, we heard Gabriel calling. "Raina! Where are you?" He sounded really really pissed off and he was coming right towards us.

"Uh oh," Beth giggled. "Someone's a little angry with Raina." I glared a Beth.

I sighed when I heard him call out again. "Over here," I said. He was close enough to hear me now, I should think.

"You're right," A voice came up from behind me. I shrieked.

I didn't say that out did I? He was looking at me, waiting for the explanation of wandering away. I could tell by merely looking at him.

"It's…" I began.

"It's too dangerous," he answered for me, "to be on your own at any time."

"I wasn't alone. I was with Beth." I smiled. I knew he wouldn't like that answer.

He was entirely serious. I couldn't tell if he liked my comment or not. He came up to me, looking at me intently. What was he thinking? He looked really worried and I felt slightly annoyed but also kind of bad because I did that.

"Come on," he began. Turning around, I followed back to the circle. " I wish you were there when I had told you to stay so I could explain to you."

"Explain what?" I asked as we opened the clearing. He didn't need to answer though. I opened my eyes wide. He didn't need to explain. Nope, not at all.


	25. Chapter 25

Escape Chapter Twenty Two

25 Escape

"What are they?" I whispered.

"Raina you have to listen to me," Gabriel said.

I wasn't listening. Just staring at the….creatures before us.

He sighed. "They're a part of the BN all right?"

"Are they human?" I asked. A chill ran up my spine at the thought of them being some creature.

Gabriel opened his mouth but then suddenly heard a screech from one of them. He turned his head and their direction. "They've seen us!" he hissed.

He turned to me and I opened my mouth to say something but he silenced my lips with his finger.

"Raina, on the count of three, you have to run all right?" Gabriel said between his teeth.

I was completely frozen. I didn't speak or move.

There were about five creatures in front of us, only they weren't really…alive. I couldn't explain it. They brought out my fear.

"Don't look at them all right Raina? Just run towards the portal."

Portal? What portal? Then I saw it. It was a raw of light, slowly receding. I had a feeling the door was about to close.

"I…" I began to say.

"Raina! Now!" I still didn't move. Suddenly I felt a hand tug my arm towards the portal. We were heading right towards those creatures!

I was pushed forward and I took a few steps. I ran and I got about halfway around them, staying behind Gabriel the whole time. Suddenly, though, I tripped. A root caught underneath my foot and I collapsed against the cold earth of the night.

One of the creatures saw me. He came over, really fast. I tried to move but it seemed like I blinked once and he was there. I couldn't help but look up at the hollow of his form. Suddenly I couldn't find my voice to scream. It simply stared at me, intensity boring into my though I saw no eyes other than thin slits of light.

I suddenly felt entranced by it. It was still looking at me. It reached forward, an ice cold hand coming in contact with my flesh. Only I couldn't move. My mind was screaming, but I suddenly couldn't do a single thing! What was going on? How was I supposed to get away.

It was so beautiful suddenly. I was looking up into it's eyes adoringly and its other hand reached out to trace it under my chin in a gentle caress. It felt so soothing. So….soothing… I felt as if I could stay here for ever, with this beautiful creature.

"RAINA!!" I heard suddenly and I came back to attention. What was going on?

Suddenly I felt a throb of numbing pain. The coolness on my hand became so painful that I could hardly bear it. Then, suddenly, I felt….heat. Heat? Oh my god! What was happening?! My hand, I can't feel my hand! I screamed.

"No!" I screamed. I began pulling back but I couldn't. I couldn't move at all! "I don't want to do this. What are you doing to me.?!" I dug me feet into the dirt, pulling and screaming. I was definitely NOT going out like this. Not now, not ever.

I screamed and it suddenly realized that it'd lost my attention. It's eyes became a deep red. It cocked it's head like an owl and peered in closer at me. It screeched a loud blood curlding screech that made my whole body vibrate from. I was going limp. The cold was climbing! What was happening?!

I was just laying there, couldn't speak and hardly breathe. My eyes were fading. This was it…I was going to die wasn't I? I looked into the eyes of my killer one last time, if only to find some comfort in the entrancement that they'd put me under before.

Suddenly I felt someone pick me up. It was Calsiper. "Raina," he sighed. "Is this the only way we're ever going to get you anywhere?"

"I…" I said with not much strength. My head was going in circles and I turned my head towards the creature. It was howling after me and I reached out to it. No….it can't go. "Let me go…" I whimpered weakly.

"Shush," he said. I felt him put a hand over my mouth. It wasn't Gabriel, I knew that much. That made me freak out even more. I was trembling and trying to jolt myself out of his arms because I could hardly move. It still didn't work though. I was entirely helpless, my muffled screams hardly even heard by the person holding me.

"I'm sorry Raina," I heard a voice call over it all and suddenly. The last thing I saw was the creatures painful eyes looking at me and calling me back. I reached out once more but a ray of light hit my body, a sudden warmth to the contrast of my skin. Then everything went black….


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty Six

The moment I finally could hear again, I heard voices. I didn't want to open my eyes, for fear of whether this was reality, rather than yet another vivid dream.

"What did you do? Raina looks like she's been through a hurricane! How could you put her through this?"

"You agreed to this, you know."

"Yes, but that's because you were so stubborn as to make me…"

"Make you? Since when have I been obliged to even thinking about making you do anything I…"

"I what? 'I'm the whole innocent one here in this fix?'," Juniper said mimicking the words she expected to come out of Gabriel's mouth. "If you hadn't insisted you both go ahead, she would've never ended up in harms way."

I could tell this really stung Gabriel because suddenly, he had nothing to say. I just heard footsteps walking away. Juniper was scowling under her breath, pacing back and forth. But….where was Cal?"

'Right here,' I heard a voice. I suddenly jumped and opened my eyes. There he was, looking down at me, a furrowed creasing brow over his forehead in worry.

'You can hear me?' I said, startled. I put my hand up to my lips, tracing them to make sure I was really thinking all of this and not speaking it. Nope, surely enough, yet another inexplicable occurrence just HAD to come sometime soon.

Suddenly, I was angry. I didn't glare at him, in fact I was emotionless as I looked into his eyes. 'Well get out!' I said. 'I've had enough of strange things happening in my life for you to add another!'

He looked at me, amused. 'Then why'd you let me in?'

I turned my head slightly towards him, puzzled. I hadn't sat up yet. I wasn't ready to face Gabriel or Juniper at this point.

My expression said enough. 'You can only let me in when you want to?'

I glared at him. 'You're mocking me now.'

He smiled. 'Well, only partially. I can really hear most of your thoughts as I'm sure you can mine.'

'I can now,' I told him. Then I looked at him curiously. 'So….' I began. 'How am I supposed to block you out?'

He grinned mischievously. 'I'll let you figure that out for yourself.'

I scowled under my breath. If this was it was like having a brother, then I can't believe I ever yearned for one in the first place.

He was still sitting there. 'Well, I guess you're up. Shall we tell the others?' he asked, but not truly asking, because before I could say no, he walked up and over to Juniper and Gabriel.

"Oh good!" I heard, Juniper smile through her words. Gabriel had actually gone out to get food. Where were we anyway?

Juniper walked over with Cal. "How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure," I said. I hadn't exactly moved yet. "In fact, I can't exactly remember what happened."

"Hit yer' head did ya?" She said sympathetically. "Well, I'm glad it's no worse than that." She smiled in an odd way. It was as if she was hiding something.

'Wow, you really can't remember anything?' Cal asked, amused. 'You REALLY must've gotten hit hard!'

I looked up at Juniper, avoiding eye contact with Cal. He was just standing behind her, with an innocent look in his eyes.

Suddenly, I looked around. "Where are we?" I asked. "Are we still in the forest?"

"We're well away from the forest, Juniper just didn't want you to lose it when you woke up,"

"Wait, I don't understand…"

"Yes, well it's no big thing Raina," Juniper said, dismissing my question. "You need not worry about just that."

Great, so I can just wander around, not knowing where I am, what I'm doing, and I don't even know what just happening or what just happened at all. All I remember was that I was talking to Bess and….wait a second…Bess. Where was she?

'Gone,' Cal answered my thoughts.

I ignored him. "Where's Bess," I asked Juniper.

"Ah, she's not too far off. She's just on watch because she didn't want to stand around waiting for you to wake up. It was a bit much for her."

"Why?"

'Goodness, sis. Have you seen the sight of you at the moment?'

I looked on in confusion as Juniper looked at me a moment. "Can you stand?" She asked.

"Yes, I believe I can," I said, but in fact I hadn't tried. When I tried to move anything….I couldn't. Not anything below my face.

"I thought so…" Juniper said casually. She seriously said this casually! Like this wasn't a major problem! "Here, Cal help me get her up."

"Aaah!" I yelled. "What's wrong with me?! Why can't I move?!"

"The RN must've really cut it close," Cal commented as I hobbled my way over to water to look at myself.

"Cut what close?" I kept asking, as they ignored me. "Tell me or I'll…"

'What?' Cal jested. 'What will you do Cal. Even I know you can't do much in this state.'

"Here you are," Juniper said as she and Cal lay me down in the grass and turned me towards the water. That was when I really screamed. Oh my god! What happened to me?"

"Calm down Raina," Juniper said. "It's not something you can't fix."

"Then why haven't you fixed it already?" I asked, in panic.

"Because only you can actually do it Raina. I'm sorry, but this is black magic, in fact it's not only that, but it's something that only the RN are capable of."

The RN…I started thinking back. Then it hit me. The portal of light, the woods and Gabriel. Those creatures, so horrid…yet…so beautiful at the same time. I looked at them. "You mean….those….those THINGS did this to me?" I asked in horror.

Juniper nodded. "They're cold Raina. Cold as death. With the spell they put behind it, it proves to be very fatal, even against those who know how to defend themselves against them."

I swallowed. "So…" I began. "Can you teach me?" I asked. I almost felt like begging. I didn't want to face them and end up like this again.

Juniper smiled. "Well, the black arts is not a specialty of mine. I know a few who are, however. We're going to meet up with them soon."

I nodded. Forgetting that the pool of water was right there beside me, I glanced my way a moment and saw the gastly image of myself in the water. "How do I fix it, Juniper?" I asked.

"You have to focus first Raina. Close your eyes," she ordered. I did as she told. I was instantly hit with the flash of the creatures in my mind. Fearful, I opened my eyes again.

Juniper sighed and looked at me seriously. "You have to put them away, for just a moment and it will work Raina."

'You've got this Raina,' Cal said. His voice was suddenly serious. I'd never heard him like this before.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty Seven

I was at such a cold temparuature that it was almost impossible to focus. My heart beat, already slowing, was the constant reminder of how close I was to breathing my last breathe. I struggled at the thought, and by the mere struggle, I was overwhelmed by yet another surge of the frightful cold. I whimpered, but still managed to keep my eyes closed.

"Very good Raina. You're doing very well. Now focus. Think of warmth Raina."

I didn't nod, and barely listening I began to focus. I began with the hottest thing I could think of; fire. It was there, simmering. Then, with a breath, it burst into flame. This flame turned blue, cold and frozen, simmering back down as fast as it had risen. My breathing slowed was slowing.

"Again," Juniper demanded. "You have to try again."

Cal looked to Juniper. "Are you sure you're doing the right.."

"Cal…" she warned. Both went silent. Then she whispered to me in my ear. There was heat in her breath. It felt calming, hopeful. "Again."

I swallowed. It seemed to take all of my strength to even do that. 'I could use a little help here,' I wondered allowed, my thoughts indicating to the body of heat to my left, I knew to be Cal.

'Oh,' Cal answered. 'I didn't think of that…'

I ignored him at this point. Well not entirely. I let him in, I just didn't answer. I had to focus. Heat. Warmth. Fire.

"No, no no!" Juniper exclaimed. "You're obviously thinking of the wrong things! You need to focus Raina. What gives you the ultimate heat? What gives you life? Or rather, what gives you reason to live?"

Puzzled, I lingered on the continuous flame before me. I held it there, which was draining my energy as I spoke. What gives me the ultimate heat? What was she talking about?

Cal was obviously puzzled too. He just smirked after a moment, 'well if you're thinking of the burning from being envious, you can always think of me,' Although he was trying to joke, I couldn't laugh.

Juniper scowled. "Isn't there something that you care about with a burning passion? Something you can never leave for? Something that keeps you living?"

Yes. Yes there was. Suddenly, I focused, my eyes still closed. A memory, one that still lingered and never simmered. It was as strong as ever, even though I was far away from it. Home. It was home. And mother. (not my real one obvilously) But it was still home, the home I knew.

The memory brought me through a long corridor the my old home. The whole entire time, I heard two voices, male and female waiting in a small room. The room was embroidered from travels of long gone days. Days when I was merely a child. Days when both my father was alive. A time when they were both happy.

I stepped in silently through those doors. It was father's favorite study with books shelved up to the ceilings on bookshelves built into the walls. In a little place in the wall was a fire. The stones surrounding the flame, glimmered in the light. Mother and father were there. They were speaking silently. Mother was smiling and father chuckling. Probably along to one of the many jokes he had often told. Sometimes to make mother blush, but mostly to make her laugh. This was one of those times. Times where she had laugheter lingering there, even in her hazel eyes, burning brightly from the fire.

I sat down and picked up a small book. It was one of the fairy tales I'd loved when I was younger. Sleeping beauty. My favorite tale. Not because of her prince or because she lived in such a beautiful palace, not even because she lived happily ever after, (they did that in most of the fairy tales I knew, after all) but because she slept. I was always hoping that once she slept, she dreamed pleasant dreams all the while and that one day, I might as well.

I looked up from the book and caught my eye on the flicker of light from the fire. A bit of ash had trailed off and blew over onto one of the stones surrounding it. It landed on one of the stones, slowly simmering and dying away. I approached it curiously. Something about it…just drew me to it.

"Careful Raina, my darling," It was mothers voice, a warning.

"Yes my love. Listen to your mother. You are not meant to be the princess lying among the ashes." He was speaking of Cinderella of course.

I listened but didn't turn away. I slowly went up to the stone, and reached for the little ash. Mother always told me not to play with fire, but that lesson was far from my mind at this point in time. A delicate finger reached for the ash, now almost entirely black soot. Before I could reach it however, it….it was gone. Right before my eyes, it had somehow…dissolved into the stone.

I sighed, and turned away. But then I heard a whisper from the smoke surrounding me. I glanced at mother and father, but they were unaware of anything. I looked back, only to find the stone now engraved in burning flame, with words carved in the stone.

My eyes, widened in fear as I carefully read the words, boring into my eyes.

"Be weary, my dear dear daughter. This dark knight, is warning you.

To fear the light."

My eyes looked up at the message engraved, licking flames at the words. A whisper of smoke spoke the words as I read them. Suddenly, I turned back to father and mother, but as I turned around, to my dismay, everything went black.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty Eight

I woke up and groaned. My head was face planted into some grass and, however soft, was quite uncomfortable as I got up. The sticky-ness from my cheek was not something I'd wanted to wake to. I sighed and sat up, prying off the grass that seemed implanted into my skin.

"Oh good you're up. He should be here any minute now with them."

"Gabriel?" I wondered allowed.

"Yes, Gabriel. It's a shame you keep dozing off life this, you seemed to miss a lot."

"What?" I asked suddenly quite afraid of how long I really did sleep. It didn't seem that long did it? "How long was I…" I began, but yawned in spite of myself.

Juniper chuckled. "Raina, you don't know? You were asleep for….well for about four days!"

"Four days!?" I exclaimed. This dragged me from my stupor. "I…" I don't believe it! Was she jesting? I couldn't have…

'Oh yes you could've Raina,' I heard the familiar unwanted voice of Cal in my head. 'And you very well did.'

I turned spun around looking for Cal but I couldn't see him. 'Where are you?'

Meanwhile, Juniper was talking. "….and Gabriel came by with the others to help you on your journey. We have to stop by their hideaway however. They're not ones to be seen….Raina are you even listening to me…." I could tell she began talking again, though to me, I'm not quite sure.

'I'm with the others,' he replied simply. 'Don't you remember saying hello to them? Oh, right…you were talking in your sleep…' he trailed off and chuckled.

I furled in embarrassment. 'I did?!' I exclaimed.

'Yes, yes. You made quite a 'how do you say it in your terms hmm? A spectacle. That's right. You made a spectacle of yourself.' He was really starting to enjoy this.

'Grrr..oh, if you weren't my brother….' I began. 'And if you weren't on the other side of my mind, you would definitely regret ever wanting to be inside me head…'

'Raina,' his voice told him to calm down. 'I already do regret it. Do you think I like hearing your thoughts?'

'You very well seem to enjoy taunting me about it so yes.' Insisted.

At this point Juniper walked off, obviously giving up all hope on communicating with me. I almost couldn't hear her anymore. I was too focused on the current conversation with Cal.

I felt Cal sigh. That's right. I felt him sigh! 'It's not as easy as you think, Raina. It's not as easy as you think.'

'Well, then why don't you get out of my head?' I asked. It wasn't a question. It was a request.

'Fine,' he replied shortly.

'Fine,' I said. Then he was gone. I could feel him fading.

I sighed and turned around, trying to focusing on what was going on where I was. What did he mean though? His…energy seemed to change.

"Raina!" I heard Juniper call. "Guess who we found?"

"Who?" I asked not thinking at all.

"Bess!" She grinned.

"Where is she?"

"With them, m'dear," she answered with a smile. "Now let's get going and we'll be able to meet them. You see, I'm not so sure where your mother lives and they are the only ones that can help us."

"My mother?" I practically stuttered.

"Yes, Raina. You're real mother. Not the other one." Then she looked slightly puzzled herself. "Gabriel already told you right?"

I nodded but didn't speak.

"Oh ,well good then! Well, we best be heading off as soon as Gabriel comes."

"Where has he gone?"

"To find Cal. He was acting rather strange the whole time that you were in pain. At first, he never left your side, but then he apparantely couldn't take it when you didn't wake up at first and ran off.

"Oh." It was all I could say. I didn't know what to think of it. And after what he had just said….

"Well are you coming or not?" She asked as she started walking across the field. I loved how she was SO sympathetic. I mean, merely a day ago I could barely move! She just assumes that I'm good enough to travel again now? I wasn't sure I was entirely comfortable with walking yet!

In any case, I sighed and followed her out.

"It's not long. After all, we're meeting them halfway."

I nodded, although I knew she couldn't see and began wandering behind her, finding a familiar footing and wonder in every step.


	29. Chapter 29

We were standing under a canopy of trees, the branches each intertwined amongst each other

We were standing under a canopy of trees, the branches each intertwined amongst each other. It was a beautiful sight.

"Well, we're here," Juniper nodded at the lovely rows of forestry surrounded them.

"It…it looks just like where we were!" I grumbled. I think I was getting a tad sick of forest.

"Raina!" I heard a voice jump from atop the trees. I looked around, only to be hit in a hug by Beth.

"Miss me?" Beth asked.

"What? Where did you go?"

"I….I got lost," she grinned. A grin in which I could tell she was certainly lying. "Then I suddenly came across….well, them!" Suddenly, I was aware that there were others watching us, and not just Juniper. Eyes, tons and tons of pairs of eyes followed me through the branches, I could feel them.

"Who?" I asked, looking over.

"They are really amazing Raina! You have to meet them!"

"Them? Who are they exactly?"

"They're our friends!"

That's when they immerged from the woods, surrounding us. There were so many of them! People that were, well they seemed to be from some kind of tribe.

Juniper was brushing off her leather shoes and didn't notice them. She glanced up at us and then saw them. "Ah, it's about time,"

"Time is of the essence," one stepped out. He was thinly built, with an accent that I couldn't quite place, sounded French of sorts. "You of all people, don't make much use of it," he chuckled.

Juniper smirked. "You haven't changed much over the years."

He shook his head. "Neither have you. I see you haven't rid yourself of that stubbornness that's always been a burden."

"A burden?" Juniper replied in mock horror. "I seem to find it come in handy."

He nodded, then came up to her. They embraced, both with a smirk on their faces. Their eyes were smiling though, no joke there.

"So, it's happening huh? It's really happening."

"Not like last time," Juniper laughed. "Last time was fun though."

He nodded in agreement. "No arguments there,"

All the while, Bess and I looked at them in awe. How was that everyone was in tact with everything but me? I glanced at Bess and relished at her confusion. Thank goodness I finally wasn't alone in this.

Suddenly a voice came behind me. "Well, I don't want to break up this cheery reunion," it was Gabriel, "but we should probably be heading off don't you think?" 

"Yes," As he answered he peeked around, looking for eyes that weren't of his own clan. "No one followed you?"

Juniper shook her head. "Not that we know of. Of course, someone could have drifted through the lines of the portal."

"We have to be careful regardless," he agreed. He then turned to me. "You are Raina yes?"

I nodded.

He bowed. "It's a pleasure. And where might be the young fellow?"

"Cal will meet up with us soon."

"So shall we head out without them?"

"That might be best."

"Follow me then. The others will surround us."

Juniper chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't make the same mistake you did last time."

He furled. "I never make the same mistake twice," he grumbled.

"That's not what I remember.." and then they were off. They had wandered into the trees and I was listening to them no longer. Bess just rolled her eyes.

"Where do you think we're going?"

"Who knows?" Bess answered. "They may have told me more than they've told you, but they certainly haven't told me much."

"Why do you think they're hiding so much from me?" I asked.

'Because you'll most likely act up, like a foolish little child.' It was Cal. I tried to ignore him while talking to Bess. He just jumped in so suddenly that I had a hard time listening to Bess.

"I'm not quite sure. Of course, you did choose to go along with it."

I looked at her incredulously. "I chose this? I'm pretty sure that if I didn't go along with it, that I'd have no choice anyway."

She nodded in accent. "Yea, but if it were me in your situation, I'd be the one in control of it. I would want to know and you know me well enough to know that I would put up a fight."

I giggled. "Very true, but I'm not like that."

"Well, I just hope you don't get pulled into something I can't get you out of." She sighed.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I thought that's the whole point of going along?"

She started to talk and then laughed. "True."

I looked ahead a moment to look for them, but I could see them fading. "I think we need to catch up Bess, I have a feeling that they've forgotten about us."

She nodded and then gave me a smirk. "I'll race you!" And she was gone. Sprinting over the twigs and branches like something between a deer and human.

"Bess!" I whined, but I laughed and started running, opening my lungues, closing up on her tail. And for the first time a long time, I felt free.


	30. Chapter 30

We'd been wandering in the forest for a while, following the two ahead

We'd been wandering in the forest for a while, following the two ahead. I could feel the people in the woods still, surrounding us. This time it felt more of a comfort than tension. After all, it was protection right? Still I wasn't going to relax just yet and I could tell as Beth's slightly stiff stride that she wasn't about to either.

"Should be arriving soon," I hard Juniper call back. They were still laughing at such things that only they could understand. Not that I listened, but it was a completely different side of Juniper. I've never seen her almost carefree like that. The people surrounding us must be really good at what they do. She trusts them. That's strange. She doesn't even trust me and I'm the reason the everyone is here doing this, me and Cal anyway.

"It's so nice here," Beth said to start a conversation. As she said it, she kind of added a skip into her step. Beth always knew how to look at the bright side of things.

"It looks like the woods we were in before we came here," I grumbled. "All I see is trees, trees and more trees!"

Beth guffawed. "Are you saying you don't see a difference? The colors, the types of trees? Even the underbrush of our feet? I can smell the air here and it seems, fresher."

"Well I guess that comes with many years of being able to be out here like this,"

"What do you mean? I've never been on an adventure like this…"

"Beth, I don't mean THIS this. I just mean the fact that you were always able to go out into the woods. They were your home, with a broad range of land to explore. I was always just stuck within the gates of my own personally catered prison cell."

"Was it really that bad? I mean, being waited on for everything you do? Oh!" she put her hand to her mouth in mock horror. "How dreadful!"

I gave her an annoyed look. "I'd much rather have this…" I opened my arms to fresh air. It was all so real. I knew this was rather odd to dresribe….well, life. But it's true! It was living and breathing, every bit of it! And I had missed it after all of these years. I sighed.

"Well you're here now aren't you? On the adventure of a life time!"

I smiled. "Just hope I can handle it. It's merely began and I feel like I'm already exhausted by all of the events."

"You'll make it." She encouraged me, nudging me with her shoulder. "Especially with me on your side." She laughed.

"Ha! I'll believe that when I see it. All you've seem to be is a burden!" I jested.

"Oh really? Well I can always enhance that burden you know. And plus, I can't be as annoying as Cal."

"Amen to that," I nodded in agreement. "Speaking of Cal. He mentioned something the other day about us."

"What was it about?" Beth asked.

I sighed. "I don't know exactly. We were just talking about how I was getting hurt all the time and then he mentioned how I wasn't the only one feeling it or something like that."

"Well, he's your brother. I mean, I know it's really odd since you just met and everything, and especially since you just figured out each other even existed, but I guess he cares about you, you know? I mean, if he was lying on the floor after enduring such an attack, would you worry about him?"

"Yea, I guess so…" I answered. It had kind of felt like something else though. I guess I'd figure out that later.

"So, speaking of brothers and sisters…." Beth began, after a moments silence.

I looked at her incredulously. "Another one?" How many siblings could she end up having?

"Yep! His names Lucifer. He was born just before we left. I just wanted to go back and say goodbye and all. I kind of feel bad leaving mom all alone like that but she does have Yvon."

I nodded. "Well that's certainly has to be difficult."

"For some reason I think she can handle it. It surprises me that she actually never seems run down."

"I know. It's really hilarious because when my mother so much as lifts a glass of wine, she doesn't even have enough energy to put it back on the table again so she places it on the cushion that our server always held beside her." I smiled. "Truly amazing how different they are."

"I know," she smirked. "She has you paint, and I sword fight with sticks in town with the other kids."

"Yes, but you're actually good at it," I sighed. "I couldn't paint to save my life."

"Ah, don't say that." But she chuckled anyway. "You are quite dreadful though. I shan't lie."

I was about to make some comeback in my defense when I heard Juniper's voice ahead. She was calling for us.

"I guess we should catch up with them." She said and we walked over to them.

Once we caught up to them Beth asked, "What is it?" Looking around, and seeing nothing.

Juniper smiled. "Ah, but you can't see it from here, look up."

"Up in the trees," her companion smiled.

Beth and I looked. Still, we couldn't see anything. "What could possibly be up in the tree," Beth moaned. It's not the didn't absoloutely loathe climbing. She said that it was definitely easier than the ground because the wood echoed off the vibrations she needed to climb but she still didn't like it.

'"You'll see," Juniper grinned and then began heading up, with him not far behind. They seemed to even be chatting as they went up. I was just thinking about the climb.

"How do they even know which tree anyway?" I grumbled. We better not be climbing up the wrong one.

"Here Beth, you go first ok? That way if you lose your footing I can tell you where to find it again."

She nodded and then found her way to the tree and began up. "Ugh, I can't stand heights Raina," she moaned. "I don't even know how high I've gotten or how low or anything."

"That's all right. I'll be right behind you ok? You can wait down here if you want."

"No. That might be worse. Who knows what's up there. What if you end up needing MY help?"

I grinned even though I knew she couldn't see it, "Well then, an arm for an arm as they say."

She laughed and then started up. It eased her in a way. I didn't like it when Beth was uncomfortable with something and anyway, I didn't feel like climbing trees either. It wasn't exactly my strong suit especially after that fall I had the first night I met Juniper and Cal.

I heaved myself up onto a branch. Speaking of Cal. Where was he? I'd been waiting for him to come and he hasn't even bothered my thoughts since our last conversation. Oh well, I needed to focus on this now. I'd worry about him in a moment.

Luckily it seemed a pretty sturdy tree to climb, with thick branches that seemed to go all the way to the top, or as far as I could see anyway. The branches faded as I looked farther and farther. I could only guess how high up we would end up going.

"When are you going to get there?" I asked, as we climbed and climbed and climbed.

"Soon," I heard Beth answer. "don't you see the top? It's just before that."

I glanced up. I could actually see the sun. I guess it really wasn't too much longer. "Good," I sighed. "Because if I start to see the clouds, I'm climbing back down."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"We're almost there," I heard a voice call down.

I heard Beth grumble but also sigh in relief. I couldn't disagree with her. After all, I myself wasn't in the mood for any more climbing.

Beth got to the top before me and then hoisted me up. I couldn't help it. It was hot, I was sweaty, I had bug bites and I was used to the luxury of servants and fluffy pillows. I began complaining. "I can't see why we have to climb all the way up here to…" but I stopped.

It was beautiful! An entire city in the tree tops! I looked down at how far I'd climbed. I couldn't even see the bottom. It was THAT high up. I swallowed my fear and urged myself to take my eyes off. Finally I managed to tear my eyes and thoughts away from it and brought my attention otherwise.

"Raina?" Beth asked. "What's up here?"

I came over to her instantly aware of a flat surface. There was wood planks beneath us, hard and sturdy, though I really wondered how much weight it could hold.

"This way," I heard Juniper usher. Suddenly she was silent. Her footsteps became softer and we went along the planks swiftly but stealthily. What was this about?

As we walked by I began to notice little wooden houses all along the way. There were people inside or outside, and they were always looking. Unfortunately they were whispering too but in a….different language of sorts. I couldn't understand what was happening.

I had a feeling though, that if I really did understand all of this. All that was happening, all that I was going through, all that was being kept hidden from me, I'd probably not want to be here at all.

Of course, that was only merely a thought.

We came up to this circular area. There was a fire in middle and I looked at it curiously, wondering how such a large fire could be maintained in the trees. It only kept me a moment though, because I saw Juniper come up and speak to someone in a karge chair. It was a very old man, I saw now as I came around the flames, he held a wooden staff in his hand and was nodding at what Juniper was saying. He kept his hand curled around the staff, which, as I came closer to listen, I saw had the body of an eagle engraved through its spine. It wound around it, with its wings spread and it seemed to be looking at me.

I simply came up and listened. Beth stood beside me, watching Juniper.

"We finally made it," Juniper said.

"Ah yes, but you were almost too late this time," the old man scolded in a calm, wise voice.

Juniper nodded. "I know. I apologize. It was foolish of me."

"Is that the girl?" He asked, looking in our direction.

"Yes. Her brother shall come soon."

"Cal and her should not be together. Something may occur that might affect us getting into the castle."

"I realize that, but there's no stopping Cal. He wants to protect her. He thinks its her you know, not him."

"You seem to think so too."

Juniper hesitated. "I'm….I'm not sure."

"Well when you are come to me. We need to know as soon as possible and we will definitely know by the next moon."

Juniper nodded. Then, leaned closer to him and whispered, "where is she?"

"The aurora lights will show, and when they do, you'll find her."

Juniper nodded. "That's all I need to know for now."

The old man nodded. "We shall see to it that you find refuge here."

"Much appreciated," she replied and then walked back.

The old man gestured to someone that was sitting amongst the fire. They began speaking in that foreign tongue. Juniper was back with us.

"Follow them," she told me and pointed me towards a woman and little girl. They were looking at us curiously, the little girls reached up towards the woman and she took it. They turned as if expecting me to follow. I wasn't going alone though.

"Come on Beth." I urged. She turned to walk by me.

"This place is a little creepy isn't it?" she observed. "Everything is so quiet. You can always tell it's too quiet when all you can hear are the creeking under your feet."

"And the whispers," I added.

"You noticed those too? I thought I was just hearing things." She giggled.

The woman we were following occasionally glanced back to make sure we were following. I sighed, looking up at the covering of tree branches above us.

"It's so beautiful Beth, I wish you could see it."

She smiled. "I can smell all of the forestation. It's so close."

"Yes, it's not as far up as usual. All of that climbing."

Beth nodded in assent. "Raina?" She asked after a moments silence.

"Yes?" I answered. The sound of night surrounded us, with crickets chirping in our every step.

"Remind me to never climb a tree again," she said and yawned.

I laughed. "It's not something I'd do as a hobby either."

"So where are we going?" she asked and that caused me to look ahead. There was the lady, waiting in a doorway. We turned into it, finding two beds waiting for us. They looked warm, with the chilly night air around us and I walked in.

The lady nodded and turned. "Thanks," I said as she moved away. I couldn't tell if she heard me, but then again, whose to say she could even understand me at all. I simply walked over to the bed, with Beth coming up behind me on the other. Practically collapsing on it, I fell asleep in an instant. No problem falling asleep, a hope for no dreams. The silent whispers and taunting crickets faded away and I drifted off.


	32. Chapter 32

I awoke the sound of music

I awoke the sound of music. It was light out and there were people gathered around the area that I'd seen the old man. It reminded me of one of the stories my father had told me when I was young, about the Indians. How they'd dance and there would be the chief that would always sit and watch among the others. It was an interesting sight. I loved things that reminded me of my father.

"Raina!" Beth said coming up to me. She was trailing amongst a line of people. They were all dancing to the music and clapping her hands to the beat.

"What…" but just as I said that hands pulled me into the group and I found myself within the group. I stumbled along with them hardly even knowing what I was doing. And then I noticed who was behind me.

"Hello Raina," a voice whispered in my ear. It was Gabriel. He wrapped his hands around my waste and I froze and was about to push away, but then I noticed that's what everyone else was doing as well.

I sighed knowing that I couldn't back out now. "I don't want to dance," I said, urging my body out of the row of people, but he held tight to my waist.

"I think you can settle for a little dancing tonight," he smirked.

"No," said stubbornly. "I'll stomp on your foot."

"You know," he responded cheerfully, "just because you can't understand them, doesn't mean they can't understand you," he gestured to the person in front of me.

I blushed and looked around me. They were all looking at me. Could they really understand me? I could see them whispering again.

"Three days, they're saying," he whispered to me. "Three days until the old queen can be visited."

My eyes widened but I couldn't turn to look at him, we just continued in the row of people, acting just like everyone else.

"What? You didn't think that you'd see her did you?" he asked.

I knew I couldn't say no. After all….I didn't. I'm not so sure she was even real so how could I?

Laughter erupted from Beth two people ahead of me. I glanced over at her. She was having a lot of fun I could tell. It was the first time I'd seen her calm down a bit from being so high up. I think the dancing sure helped a lot. Beth loved dancing.

I turned my attention back to his question. "I don't know. I don't even know if I want to see her," I replied truthfully. My voice was filled with regret almost, like I should want to see her but I'm not so sure. Like I should miss her and be wanting a happy reunion, though I didn't even remember her. I didn't even remember her at all.

"Well she'll be happy to see you," he replied reassuringly.

I smiled at this. I wasn't so sure that she'd be happy to see me. Surprised maybe. Maybe it would bring back memories she'd wish to forgotten. What if she thinks I'm a ghost? What if she thinks that she's lost forever in one of her own dreams?

We followed the group in silence. Then, after it all cooled down, we went and sat around on the sides, some hot tea brought to us from the woman. She still had her child with her. This time she was in her arms. I smiled in thanks and they turned away. They had both been staring and I wasn't sure at what.

"These people. They are much more insightful than others," Gabriel mentioned as they turned away.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, for instance what we just experienced there. Do you ever notice that these people all stare and you Raina?"

"I thought they did that to all newcomers," I lied.

"Well, they don't. They'll do it to you and, I'm sure when Cal arrives, they'll do it to him as well."

"What do they see?" I asked curiously. "What do they want to know?"

"They can sense power in you Raina. They're curious but they're not stupid. They don't know what kind of potential you have or what it can resort to. They're afraid."

"Afraid?" I scoffed. What could they be afraid about? Of course, I was terrified myself. But afraid of me?

"You have the potential to create something so incredible Raina. Do you know why you were created? Why your parents bore you and Cal? You are to come back and rule, even stronger than they ruled before. You're the one to fix their mistakes."

"I don't even know how to do that," I responded.

"You also have the potential for other things Raina. Horrid, wretched destruction and it has nothing to do with demoliting anything, just filling minds with cruel intentions, pouring in thoughts of fear, causing death of the soul."

I cringed. "What about Cal?" I asked.

"That's the thing," he admitted. "We're not sure which one you are yet. A keeper of dreams or nightmares." He said this simply, like it wasn't anything to worry about. Like I couldn't stop it. Like it was just….me.

'Cal,' a chill crawled up my spine. 'Do you have dreams or nightmares?'

I was watching the fire, waiting for his reply. Gabriel smiled and got up. "I'll let you think," he said and went off to tend to other things. I just waited for Cal's response. With my dismay, however, it never came.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Chapter 33

I was wandering around along the paths. It was such a glorious evening. The really truth was, though, that I had wanted to talk to Cal.

'Where are you?' I asked, as I tapped on the ledge I peered over. I could see over the entire forest. It was wonderful sight, that is, if you had the patience to look.

I was not in one of those moods…

"You okay?" a voice asked behind me. It was Beth. She had been dancing. Her cheeks were rosey and I could tell she was having a wonderful time. I think she'd also met a new boy. Last night, she had not returned. Probably the one she was flirting with in the dancing last night. I could never be like that.

I nodded. "Yes. Just thinking," I replied.

"Oh, I know that answer," she smirked. Then she put her hand on my shoulder. "If you need to talk I'm here okay?"

It's what she had always done, what she will do as long as we were friends, I knew. I just didn't want to ruin her fun. I could tell in her eyes that she wanted to get back. "Thanks," I said, because I truly meant it.

She wandered away, and I went back to my thinking. Did I really look that sad? I was just worried. Not that I'd known Cal that much, but I felt a connection from the moment I saw him and I kept feeling this pang in my chest.

The pain wasn't my own.

'Cal?' I whispered through the trees. A breeze wept up a bit, as if carrying the message across.

Suddenly, I felt another pang. It was more this time. Harder and more painful. What was happening to me? I took a breath and was all right again. 'Cal…" I called once again, but not before collapsing a moment in pain. I was on the ground, and I hid behind a big tree trunk so as not to disturb anyone.

What was happening. I tried to breathe, I couldn't even send a message through my brain, not to Cal, not to anyone.

Then I realized who's pain it was.

It was Cal's.

That was when I knew. I had to find him. Whatever was happening, he couldn't contact me. He was in trouble.

I gritted my teeth and attempted to stand. With much effort, I managed it. The pain eased away for a moment.

'Cal,' I answered with much effort through my thoughts. 'I'm coming to get you.'


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Chapter 34

I managed all the way back to where my belongings were. There was enough, in there. Enough food, bandages just in case. However, I knew as long as I looked, I could never find me sanity…

I heard Cal's whispered pain through my bones. It was the only message he could bring me. Wherever he was, whatever he was doing, I would find him. I would make sure of that.

I grabbed my sac and hung it over my shoulder. It was light enough, at least lighter than the burden I felt within.

I tried to walk, there was only a hint of pain now and I knew, the closer I got to him, the closer I'd feel it.

I thought about looking for the tree I'd climbed up, but it wasn't worth it. I didn't even think I'd get past anything, because there were guards blocking it so no drunken dancer fell out of the tree.

I looked over the ledge I'd been leaning on before and gulped. It was a long way down.

'I can do this,' I thought to myself and I felt another twinge of pain as if urging me on.

I slowly climbed over the ledge, holding tight. It felt I had a good grip on the wood from here but I didn't know how it would be coming down. After all, I knew only one way so far of getting down: falling. There was no way I'd risk surviving that again.

I slid my hands slowly down, while looking down for my footing. My tree felt a firm branch. So far, so good.

I slid my hands slightly lower, and put my weight on the branch tentatively. Crouching down to hold on, I looked for my next target. I spotted a good branch near me and swung by my hands onto a branch a little higher than it, landing like a cat. The new leather shoes that were made for me had a surprisingly amazing grip. I was thankful I had them.

It was a long way down. I had to loop through branches, up and over them. Everything was smooth though and I was careful not to grip onto place before going for the next place. It felt like the whole time I was holding my breath. The fear of heights in my mind told me to slow down, be more sensible but the pain streaming through me told me that I better get there before something happened to Cal, before it's too late.

The last few branches were easy. I almost felt temped to jump, but I didn't want to risk it. My ankles weren't strong enough to take the fall. So I slid through the last through branches and found my footing coming in contact with the ground. I sighed in relief.

My body already ached. It had been a long way down and the pain from Cal had almost too much to bear already. I had just thought of something to take my mind of things the whole time. "Distract yourself, Raina," I remember Juniper saying that. She wasn't here with me now but I still had retained that much from her and I was thankful I had.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Escape

Chapter 35 Escape

Glad to be on the ground again, I crouched. My legs really needed to rest a moment. While I was doing so, I thought about where he might've gone.

'Cal. You need to tell me?' I urged. My breathing was harsh, but not because of the trip on the way down.

I got up and looked at where I was. I looked at the tree I'd climbed down, finding a rock, I marked it. I wasn't going to get lost, that was for sure.

I closed my eyes, waiting. Turning about me, I went around the tree that I'd just climbed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I jumped and shrieked. I looked around me and then looked up. It was Gabriel.

"I…" I began. What was he doing here?

He raised his eyebrow, as if demanding a better answer. "Well?"

"I have to go find someone," I admitted. Then I looked up. "Did you follow me?" I asked incredulously. "Because that's a federal offense, I could…."

"Raina." He interrupted me. "What are you even talking about? Finding who?"

I looked up at him. "Don't you remember the other half of this whole issue? Don't you even remember Cal?"

"Of course I remember him. But what are you doing, going out on your own?"

The pang in my chest answered for me and I held my side a moment. "I…" I tried to answer.

Gabriel's face softened. "What's wrong? Are you hurt Raina?"

"No," I answered. "I think it's Cal…"

"You mean he's hurting you? Why do you want to find him?"

"No!" I yelled. It was more than I could bear. "It's him. He's the one that's hurt."

He looked confused a moment and then started to understand. "You mean…." He began.. "You mean you can feel his pain?"

I nodded. "Yes, I think so," I replied. "The way…" I began, but I couldn't say it. Not out loud. Not yet. 'The way he felt mine.' I cringed at the thought. 'I'm sorry Cal,' I said.

"Well then aren't you….should you even be doing this? You don't look like you can?" He hopped off the tree and held my shoulders carefully, "I can find him."

I shook my head. "You don't even know where to start." Of course, I didn't either.

"Do you?" he said. "I think that it would be better if…"

"No." I said stubbornly, but the pain in my side caused me to practically choke out the words.

"We'll get you back up there Raina. They can take care of you,"

"I can take care of myself,"

He looked at me sternly, and I glared at him. He sighed. "You know, one day your stubbornness is going to get you hurt."

"Too late," I answered.

"So should I ask the others?"

"To what? Come? No, let's leave them." I looked at him, "You could always go back too," I suggested.

"No, and plus. I have an idea as to where he might he headed," he answered. He looked off into the distance.

I looked at him confused, "but how? Why didn't you tell me where?"

"You never asked," he replied. "Now lets go. If you're in this much pain, I can only imagine what Cal could be in."

I nodded and we headed off, me following behind Gabriel.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Chapter 36

After a long while walking, we stopped to set up camp. We had walked well into the night, but I was really tired so Gabriel told me to stop. I sat down, but it didn't ease the pain. It wouldn't, after all.

We sat in silence. Gabriel had set up a fire, though I insisted to help, he could see how much pain I was in. I rather wished he ignored it. I thought that maybe if he did, that I would have a much better time trying to keep my mind off of it as well. My breathing, the constant issue of walking around was coarse after the walk today. We had gone slow, but Gabriel said it wasn't that far. Maybe that's why he allowed me to go in the first place.

"Gabriel," I began. It was the first thing I'd said since…well since he'd caught me trying to escape.

"Mmm," he replied, poking yet another piece of wood into the fire. He was holding out two sticks of fish from a river nearby. As entirely sick I was of fish (it was the only food we had over our previous journey) I was so famished that I could hardly keep myself patiently waiting for it to cook. The aroma hit me and I almost held my breath. It was unbearably delicious (as much as fish could be anyway.)

"Why did you…." I began. Why did he let me go?

He seemed to know my question before I asked it. What is it with people and being able to read my thoughts?

"You have to find your brother. It was important to you," he shrugged.

I looked at him, disbelievingly. "Oh," I said. There was nothing else I could say after all. He was obviously lying. I just…I just wondered what the truth was. There was something lingering behind his eyes, maybe he knew something I didn't.

"You're just too stubborn. I knew you would find a way out somehow and I wasn't willing to let you go alone."

I nodded. I was important to him. To them, I mean. I was important because it was their only way of righting the wrongs that had befallen the world that was my home. I should want to help them, for life's sake. I just didn't want it to be me.

"So you're really taking me there? You really think this is where Cal is?"

Gabriel nodded. "Even though you may be unaware, I've known Cal a long time. We'd always known he was one of great importance to society. For a long while, we thought it was him that could put it back to normal, for everything to go on as it was before all of this went over, but…" he paused and looked at me.

"But you discovered something about a sibling," I said, inquiring myself.

"Yes," he answered placently. "We're not sure what to do when we figure out who isn't on our side. You see, we merely know and we have no control over what might happen. That's why we need you, or Cal to protect us when the time comes. We can't face your father when he decides to finally show himself."

I took this in. "How will it happen then?" I asked. "How will you know when…"

"When one of you turns over?" he asked. "I can't say. Juniper knows a lot more about this than we do."

I nodded. "She's very experienced isn't she?"

He laughed. "More than you know!"

I gave him an puzzled and he smiled.

"Do you remember her and that man talking in the woods. She and him were talking and talking about "old times." I don't know if you realized this, but those old times were when the break through first happened with the dreams and nightmares."

"Oh, so they've got a big past together," I guessed.

"Raina, when that first happened, well…." He began. "That was four thousand years ago."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Chapter 37

I went to bed, hardly able to sleep after what Gabriel and I stayed up talking about. A thousand years ago? He told me that they have been alive with your mother and that I, too, was immortal.

Yes, immortal. That's what he said.

"But I thought I could die," I had whispered when he told me of this. I was thinking of the frost bite that should've killed me. Maybe that's why it didn't. Maybe it was just meant to cause pain… I grimaced and I could see that Gabriel had thought about that too.

"They can't kill you Raina, that's the worst part."

I looked at him, entirely puzzled. "But how could that be.."

"You must understand. They don't want you dead Raina. Your father doesn't want you dead. He just wants you to know what it's like to suffer."

We sat in silence for a while. I couldn't stand thinking about this. My father wanted me dead….he always wanted me dead. He wanted Cal dead too, but why was no one talking about him? How could he just drift past their sight? Was there something there that I didn't know? Something seen that I didn't see?

We had both gone to sleep, and I lay there trying to stay half awake so as not to dream. However, I could only manage it for so long and I finally drifted into dreams.

Fortunately this started off, well it started off as a dream and not a nightmare. The first I'd had a very long while.

I wasn't sure where I was. It was cool outside, and the air was surrounded in mist. There was, well there was no ground beneath my feet but I wasn't falling. I was…drifting somehow. Able to wander, step by step through the cloudy layout.

There were whispers among the air. All of them, I wasn't able to make out very well. It was simple whispers. Two or three words, repeated through the atmosphere, drifting through the wind.

"Hello?" I called out. "H-hello?"

No one answered at first. I simply took a step forward. I held my breath, trying not to imagine how high it was and inched through, cloud after cloud sailing past me.

"Hello?" I called again. "Is anyone there?" What was I even doing here? "I can wake up any minute now." I said, more to myself than anyone else.

"Raina," a voice called out. It was as smooth as the mist around me. I still couldn't see anything. I wandered towards it.

"Who's there?" I asked, searching for a form.

"Coooommme heeerrrre," I heard. That voice. I felt like I'd heard it somewhere before, sometime….but I couldn't place it. I walked towards the voice. The wind around me seemed to pull me towards it and before I knew it, it was almost gliding me along. I had no choice. I was going to meet whoever was within the cloud.

Slowly, the clouds parted to reveal a lady. She was beautiful, entirely in whites and light blue silks. The way she looked at me, I felt she knew me, but who…

"Raina," she said, a smiled forming her lips. It lingered there, her arms opened wide to embrace me as she came over, light as a feather. Her embrace, however, felt real. Who was she?

I didn't speak, just stood there, not sure whether to react or not. She didn't seem to mind.

"It's been so long," she said. Her eyes were full of knowing like I was some long lost puppy she'd had in her arms.

I decided to play along as if I knew. "Yes, it has hasn't it?"

"Come" she said, pulling my hand along as she walked. "Sit down with me. We've much to speak of."

"Yes," I replied again. I smiled sweetly and followed her.

Only a dream.

She led me over to sit on a cloud that did not disperse or move at all. It was dreadfully comfy. She sat across from me and placed her hands across her dress. "Where have you been, my love?" She asked.

"Away," I replied.

"So long," she said. "So long you've been gone."

"Yes," I replied.

"I was waiting you know. All of these years."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be away so long."

She had a painful expression for a moment, remembering all of those years of longing. She didn't speak a while, then she opened her mouth to try to say something.

"How is Cal?" she asked. She really wanted to know. "Is he all right?"

"Yes," I said, swallowing, trying to hide the doubt in my throat. "He's doing well."

"Good," she replied. "Good."

The silence didn't seem out of place. I simply observed that she was watching me, enjoying my presence, the simple fact that I was there and with her. She was happy.

Suddenly, however, there was a thunderous rage upon the clouds above us. She glanced up in terror and then looked at me. "You must go now," she said, glancing up at the angry storm imerging. It had already begun to poor.

I nodded.

"You know how to put an end to this, Raina. I can only hold out for so long."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, aware that the rain was becoming a downpour.

Beyond the pouring showers, I could barely hear her voice. "Find Cal! Tell him that you both much reach me. Help me. My children…"

And then I was sucked back through the time zone that was no longer a dream. Back into a reality of pain that I burdened from Cal. I whimpered through the night.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Chapter 38

I woke up with eyes wide, scanning my surroundings. I was safe. There was nothing, nothing but the sprinkle of rain.

Everything flashed through my mind. The whole conversation of everything that had happened. I tried to get my mind off of what happened in my dream. What about what Gabriel said?

Immortal? How could I be immortal? Sometimes I couldn't even walk down out old corridor without stubbing my toe, my echoes of scowling, bouncing off the walls.

I looked at him. "What about you?" I'd asked. "You're not immortal right? I worry that you might…"

But he'd interrupted me, completely serious. "No, Raina. I'm not immortal. Do NOT worry about me all right?" He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me. "You never need to worry about anyone but yourself. It is your duty to not fall under like your…" but he trailed off.

I knew what he was going to say though. Like your father…

My father. I had to, in every single way, avoid this. I knew that.

We headed off, climbing up a hill that eventually felt like the mountains. Gabriel insisted that it was merely a hill after all and that when I thought I'd seen the top,m it wasn't even a third of the way to the actual top. Just great. Just what kept me going.

When we finally did travel over-mid day, I saw it.

All the while the pain kept strengthening. I didn't show it. Couldn't show that I couldn't breathe at time,s due to the stringent pain. I geld back. It was almost too painful not to cry. I'd save that for later.

He'd notived things though. Like when I clung my arms to my sides, stiffening while we'd break or when I bit my lip to avert the stubborn cringe that I couldn't help but reveal.

"Let's take a break," I saidaftrer a while of enduring all of this.

Gabriel nodded. 'Are you hungry? I hear a river not far off."

I strainged my ears tp hear but I couldn't. My aching heart beat was thumping loud in my ears. It was as if I'd been running, my heart was thumping fast. I felt my head getting dizzy. My sight was fading and I stumbled a bit, knwing that I'd need to sit down.

'Cal,' I moaned. 'Please Cal,…I want to help. I'm coming to help you.'

No answer.

Gabriel crouched beside me. He asked something to me but I waved my hand to urge him awat. "I…m all right." I mumbled.

He looked unsure. "Do you need something to drink? To eat?" He watched me cautiously. REadng his face, I must'be looked like a wreck.

"Lay down." He said, helping me onto the soft grass. It felt cooling. I tried to focus on my breathing. My head felt hotr and a drop of sweat rolled over my temple onto the grass. I just lay there, afrid to move or even scream, something I had really wanted to release.

I managed to curl in a ball. It felt more secure ther. I think I felt more together, like I needed to hold myself to keep it that way, to keep myself falling to pieces even more than what was already lost. What was already broken.

Gabriel sat beside me, watching and waiting for a long while. The time seemed to tick by slowly.

Eventually, he got up. "Be right backj." He said and slowly walked away, brustling, the bushes behind him. He had ghone somewhere on my left and I felt more uncomfortable as his cent faded, leave me bare with only the soft breeze from the trees and the grass beneath. A cricket chirped in the distance.

The soft pad of footsteps imerged. Then I felt acloth, wet and cool on my orehead. I relaxed, as his hand lingered on ther ea moment. I moved my head to look up at Gabriel.

"Thank you," I munmbled. He nodded and then sat beside me again.

"You know something?" he asked me, picking up a rock and throwing it in the air.

I turned my head towards him. "Hm?" I said.

"I've gone over and over in my mind in why you've done all of this," he chipped a piece of bark off the tree. It swiveled to the ground.

"You come into the woods one day due to a careless want for a stroll and it changes your life. You're picked up by the gypsies and in realizing, that you're the one to save us, you're pulled into everything, realizing you have a whole other history, a whole prophecy that we wished you to rise up to., Even so, after all that's happened you had a choice you know? You couldn've just said no, thrown everything away and gone back to the life you knew."

"I know," I said. "But having all of these nightmares and everything. It's…it's just not something I could have lived with. Without knowing what they meant."

"You looked like you're barely surviving this way as well," he commented, grimacing.

I managed to laugh, despite of my condition. "Actually," I replied. "I'm not going to survive there, I'm liing here. I love it."

He smirked. "Yes, I suppose it would be like you to say that. I just can hardly believe it. Why would you prefer this to something as glorious as that?"

I knew he was thinking of my mansion back home. I breathed in heavly, "I…" I began, "I just can't live like that. Everything is too controlled..too structured..too demanding."

"Well you haven't escaped the demanding part," he said. "But I think that you've come into the opposite exctreme of the other two. Complete and utter chaos."

I smiled, though he wasn't smiling. I suddenly felt oo weak to laugh, though the cold water hlped almost numbing my thoughts. Almost. "I've always wanted an adventure."

"It's in your blood," he grinned. "You're the queen of dreams," he laughed.

I scoffed. "Or nightmares."

There was no laughter in his eyes suddenly. "Yes, well I hope not."

I sat there in an awkward silence, regretting ever saying anything.

I lay my cheek on the grass and yawned.

"We'll get ther tomorrow then," he said soothingly. The cloth, was now cold and he lifted from my face. "Sweet dreams."

And into dreams, I fell. It was both clear and colorful as I swayed through. Too good to be true though. The light faded and darkness poured in again, coming along with a voice. A voice calling for help.

"Raina," I heard Cal scream. He was crying! Ca was in trouble, I just knew it. With the screams pulsing through my head, I found myself awake, stifling the screams that were coming from my own mouth.

My heart pounded, and I scrambeled up to find Gabriel, but he was already looking at me, alarmed. "What is it?" he asked.

There were tears streaming down my face. "It's Cal," I said, scrambling to my feet. The pain in my body almost collapsed my will to stand but I had to do it. "We need to find him," I said without looking at him. "Now."

And I ran…


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Chapter 39

I practically sprinted across through the woods. Somehow I knew that Gabriel was following me, I could feel his presence, if not here his own occasional step. I came to a spot in the trees where I simply jolted to a spot. I couldn't move forward, something, some kind of force…wouldn't let me.

"This way," whispers came from around me. It was…it was that lady's voice!

I quickly turned and followed it, slowly finding my way around it, I could feel the force field slowly fading somehow. I suppose it didn't go all the way around. Where was she taking me though? I felt like I was moving away from the target of which I wanted to go.

"Raina…" I felt a voice pull me through my skin. It was her again. I followed again, practically entranced by her voice.

Something inside me wanted to turn away. Get out of here! Go! What are you doing?! Find Cal! Please!!

But I couldn't. I couldn't even…even control my body at all. The only thing I could barely grasp was my mind and partial sanity.

"Come…" I heard it whisper through the leaves. They tinkled and blew in the wind.

"Raina!" I heard someone calling form behind. "Raina what are you doing? Don't go there!"

I couldn't turn though. A cold hand caressed me in its grasp. It did not feel like my mothers though, not my mothers…

Who was it then? I looked over slowly, as it was all I could manage.

A figure… lay before me, reaching out a cold bony hand. "It's mother…" It comforted. "I'm here…"

"I…" I managed to say, of my own will.

"Shhh, don't worry now. You can join your brother in a moment. He came here to me you know? He came to see me…"

"Cal?" I asked. "Where is he?"

"You've missed him haven't you?" she said ignoring my question. I could barely see her this whole time, like her body was this blur of light. What frightened me the most was that everything else was entirely vivid around her, the trees, the ground and sky. Yet, I felt I couldn't look away.

"Raina!" I heard someone calling me off in the distance. Could it be? Cal?

I reached towards the figure that was calling me name.

"Raina stop!" It said, but I couldn't do anything, he was calling my name and mother motioned me with her cold bony finger.

"You're so frail mother," I said, looking at her finger.

"Don't worry about me," she replied. Her tone was silky smooth and almost too sweet.

I saw Cal off in the distance. He was laying down.

"He's asleep," she said. "Best not wake him."

"But I thought I heard…"

"It was nothing my dear. Probably a simply hallucination. You always used to have those as a child."

I nodded. "I used to have bad dreams too." I said. Then I turned to her. "Why did you leave me mother?"

"I didn't leave you." She replied. "I never left you at all."

"But you were gone all of those years. I'd quite even forgotten I'd had a mother,"

"Tea?" she said, ignoring my question.

"Yes, thank you." The aroma of the tea was very soothing. I felt my eyes glaze over.

I took as sip and was felt an overwhelming sleepiness. "Oh," I said. "I don't want to feel so sleepy I said," putting the cup down. 

"But you look so tired Raina. Drink some more."

I shook my head. "No, mother. I don't like sleeping."

"Why ever not?" she asked. "Sleep is essential, especially for a growing girl like you."

"But it's no good. If I lay down, I won't be able to sleep."

"Now now, dreams are not real sweetie. You should know that."

I nodded. "I know it sounds ridiculous." I replied, realizing my fear.

"Not ridiculous. I used to get nightmares too. I assure you though, they'll go away soon."

"Really?" I replied, a hopeful knot in my throat. I almost felt like crying. They'd go away?

"Yes my dear, they will. Vanish into thin air as if they never were."

I swallowed. "But…how?"

She smiled held the cup I'd pushed away. I gulped down the rest of it in one sip.

"There you are," she said. She smiled even more. "Now you can go rest. I assure you that no dreams will bother you now. Go lay by your brother a while. It will do you good to get some sleep."

I drifted off, barely managing to find where he lay. I was falling fast and I realized something just as I had almost completely dozed off.

What was in that drink?


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Chapter 40

'Raina, is that you?'

I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked like I was in the same place, just laying on the grass besides Cal. My eyes widened and I searched for my mother. Where was she? Where had she gone?

'She poisoned us…' I began.

'Yes,' he replied. His reply, even in my thoughts, were strained.

'Are you all right?' I moved toward him, but was hit by a stream of pain. It left us both breathing hard and he was holding his side.

'Don't…move.' His teeth chattered. It was a terrible sight. He still had his knife in he pouch and I noted it. We could use that just in case something came.

I heeded his words. It seemed that the more I moved, the less energy and the more pain was inflicted on the both of us.

'How are we going to get out of this then? What's happening?'

'It's….that thing….' He replied.

'That thing? What thing? The only thing I saw out there was our betraying mother!'

'No…that's not our mother…it's…it's possessing her. Or something…'

I was silent. Could that really happen? There was so much I didn't know. So much I didn't even think about before…

'I think it's our father.'

I looked over at him. It took a lot of energy to even turn my head.

'It's him. He's doing this to her. After all of those dreams of her…he must of known she was trying to contact us. She didn't want to hurt her but she didn't…'

'Didn't want her to get in the way,' I nodded. 'That makes sense. Of course, why wouldn't he just have her kill us now? What is he waiting for? I thought he wanted to rule forever...'

'He has to know…'

'Know what?'

'What this is all about. What this has been about all along. He has to know who is his ally and who….'

'…is his enemy.'

This all made sense now. Why he hadn't just killed us off from the start. I'm quite sure he's known long enough.

'How are we even supposed to know?'

'I'm not sure…they never told us much. The only person I ever got information out of was…'

Gabriel….

'Gabriel! Where's Gabriel? What happened to him?!' I spun around, scanning the trees. 'He was right behind me and then I ran off because I heard mothers voice and…well I heard him following me!'

Cal's eyes widened. 'You think he followed you? He was walking right into a trap! She wouldn't keep him alive…would she?'

I was silent, afraid of the answer that lingered on my tongue. Instead I instinctively tried to get up. Cal grimaced at my effort. 'Don't move!' He hissed. 'We're in a different world right now ok? If he's back there…he's got to defend for himself!'

'But he doesn't know….different world?'

'Dream world Raina.'

I nodded. Right. Of course, that's where we were.

'Are we the only ones that can connect through telepathy?'

'Who are you going to try and contact?' he asked. 'I really don't think it'll work.'

'I'm going to try anyway all right?'

He nodded. 'All right.'

I lay down and closed my eyes. 'Hello?' I called out there. 'Anyone there?'

'I am,' Cal said sarcastically. It was amazing how he could manage to be like that while in so much pain. I scowled.

'Be quiet!' I warned.

He was silent. I could tell this did mean something. He did want to know if it could work, probably even more than I did. He wasn't looking so well.

'Hello?' I called again. 'Please. In this world? In other worlds. Can you hear me?...'

I tried for several hours to get anyone to hear me.

Cal was lying on the ground, stiff in pain and trying to breathe as little as possible. I'd glanced down at him from time to time to ask if he was all right. He'd always nod. I couldn't do anything about it. It pained me to see him like this. Not just because I could literally feel his pain, but it seemed like he was in such a worse state than him and I felt like crying as he lay on the ground. How long would it be like this?

'Raina…' he said after a long while of my attempt to try and reach someone. It wasn't working, I knew and he knew, but it had to. Just had to work….

'What is it Cal?' I asked.

'I…..are you still there?'

He was facing towards me and practically looking at me. 'Of course I'm here. Why?'

'I…., I think I'm losing my sight. I can't see!'

I looked over at him. 'What are you talking about? You can't see?'

'Everything is going black Raina? What is this?!'

He began trembling and shaking. He was practically jolting, like something was overwhelming him, shocks erupting through his body.

'Cal!' I screamed. 'Cal, I'm coming! What's happening?!'

No answer.

'Cal!' His body wrenched from the ground them carelessly plopped down again. What was happening? What was possessing him?

'Gaaaaah!' he cried out. He was squirming. He couldn't say anything, but his eyes managed to flicker at mine. 'Help,' they said. 'Help me….'

I just had to do something. I managed to get beside him, holding him tight. I didn't know what to do. I just held him and cried. It was taking everything out of us.

Suddenly there were screams in my own ears. Some screeching, not coming from Cal, I knew, but something else.


	41. Chapter 41

"Cal

"Cal!" I screamed through my brain. He was suddenly jolting in pain, spasms crawling through his chest. He was no longer moaning, but screaming.

"CAL!!" I screamed. Heaving air, I moved over to him and use my body weight to hold him down. What's happening?!

I felt his energy through my brain start to fade. Was he dying? He couldn't be dying! He clung to me a moment and held tight to the fabric of my tunic. Trembling myself, I trying to hold him fast, it was painful to see him like this, and it was all I could do.

"Aww, tut tut. You should know what to do my darling." A voice, low and cracked came from behind me. I froze, still trying to hold Cal.

"Its' you isn't it?" I said through gritted teeth. "You're killing him!" I didn't even look back. I leaned down and whispered to Cal with shaky breath. "We'll get you out of this. Hold on Cal, just hold on." Pressing my whole weight on him, I held him there and turned my head to look at the man.

"What are you doing Raina?" The man asked. He was older, I could tell. He had this white hair on his head and his eyes told me of the hatred he already held in him, whether it be for us or just for life. We disgusted him.

"What do you mean?" I said, a strained voice. "We have to…"

"We can't Raina." And suddenly, he was right beside me.

"No…if he dies…I…:"

He nodded. "Yes, Raina. If he dies, then you should die as well. It's the way with the dream world. You can't have dreams, without," and he smiled maliciously, "nightmares."

He leaned over Cal and placed to fingers gently on Cal's dripping forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"It's my turn Raina. It's not all about dreams."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, unsure. "What are you going to do to him?"

The man scoffed. "Why of course it isn't, Raina. It's also about the contrast to it. For something to be good there also has to be an evil."

Suddenly there was panic in Cal's eyes. What was he going to do to him?

"I'm already doing it Raina," he said calmly. "I'm creating the fear he needs. The fear he never had to truly get on in this world."

"Fear?" I said, my eyes widening. "No one wants to be afraid." I said, still clutching Cal. He was drifting off already.

The man actually changed for a moment, almost confusion in his eyes. "Why of course they do Raina. In fact, you were one of those people that live off of fear."

I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No?" He asked. "Well then explain this to me." He sat down and placed his hands in his lap. "You always wanted to escape your house. Why, well because it was always so "droll." You never really wanted to take the painting lessons or have the strict schedules every day at every moment because it wasn't exciting enough. There was no unpredictability and that's what creates the boredom. You escaped that remember? That's the whole reason you left that prison in the first place."

"I just needed a break." I choked out.

"No." he shook his head. "You left them you know. You left all of them out of your selfish wants to get something out here. You thought there was more out here. You thought you'd be happier didn't you?"

"It wasn't like that I…" but this time he didn't interrupt me. I just didn't know what to say.

Was it really like that?


	42. Chapter 42

ESCAPE 42

ESCAPE 42

"Now you need to listen to me," the man said. He leaned over Cal again. "I can heal him. Your mother out there; she's not in her right mind."

"She's a monster!" I glared. How could he say such a thing?

He sighed. "Yes, well. I just hope that this doesn't happen again. Just trust me ok?" He put his hands on my shoulders. "That's not your mother back there. It's….she's not herself." He nodded his head, trying to persuade me of it. I still wasn't so sure.

"She's my mother….why wouldn't I trust her?"

He looked at me. "You don't trust your father and you haven't even met him."

I glared at him, but didn't say anything. He had a point. I didn't trust him. Not my real father anyway.

He knelt down by Cal and placed two hands on his forehead. "Now I'm going to help your brother." He said.

"Wait! No!"

He looked up. "Do you have any other choice? He's dying anyway. There's nothing you can do about it."

I looked down at Cal with uncertainty. Is he really dying? "I…"

"Well he's not really dying. But when your brother's through with this transformation, you'll wish he was…"

"What will he turn into?"

Cal started moaning in pain again. The man looked at him, and then up at me. "You want to wait and find out?"

I could feel Cal's pain practically suffocating me as much as it was him. I sucked in a breath. "No." I admitted.

"All right then. Patience," he turned to Cal, in complete focus. I just stayed there, watching Cal. Cal looked up at me in confusion. I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore. He was too weak to send them and I was too weak to receive them myself.

They all became silent and I stiffened as I watched Cal. Why was I able to kneel? Why was I suddenly able to talk?

"I've broken a barrier," the man said, as if in answer to my question. "Now shush. It will all be explained in a moment."

I looked at him, awed. Can everyone read minds now? A barrier, broken? Why wasn't I able to break it?

Cal moaned and put all of my focus on him. 'It's going to be ok Cal. You've got this.' ESCAPE


	43. Chapter 43

ESCAPE Chapter 43

ESCAPE Chapter 43

It's not going to be all right. How could it be? How could it have gotten like this is in the first place.

Cal was lying on the ground still, sweat on his brow. He'd been completely feverish for a couple of days now. The man had gone to get food but otherwise never left Cal's side. I wasn't sure whether to trust him when Cal started getting worse.

"I thought you said you could help him," I said, kneeling down beside him.

He just looked at me in silence, but there was no remorse in his eyes. There was something in his expression that still made me trust him. That maybe somehow, even after all of this, he'd get worse.

"It's going to get better Raina," he said. "I'm doing this for you."

Those words. Those five words should've meant nothing to me, but they did. They meant a lot, more chilling than flattered though. I felt like I was personally getting stronger every day, and as I watched Cal suffer, I felt guilty and confused. How was I improving suddenly? What was happening that I could possibly be any better than Cal himself? It didn't make sense at all, but there was nothing I could do. Finally I decided to ask him.

"Why is it that Cal's getting so weak and we both started out so weak, while I feel as though I'm getting…"

"Stronger?" The man interrupted.

I nodded.

"Well you see….that wasn't something I'd planned on telling you about until…" He didn't look at me, but back at Cal and I could tell he was trying to not look at me for some reason.

"What is it?" I asked. There was an edge to my voice as I could suddenly feel the tension.

He turned to me. "There can only be one," he said simply. "I believe, there can only be one."

I looked back at him, confused. "I don't understand…"

He looked up at the sky and suddenly the clouds darkened over. "One or the other Raina. The good or the evil. The hero or the villan in those little stories you're always reading. In the end…there can only be one side to choose. In this case…" he paused and smiled as his eyes darkened. "Nightmares!"

That was when I knew. What he was doing to Cal was to help, but not to help him. But to help me. I was the one that was the beholder of nightmares. But how could I know?

He turned to me a proud and vicious smile dripping from his face. It was disgusting and I staggered back in horror. "Wha…." I began. "What are you talking about? What are you doing to him!?"

"I gave you your strength back Raina. I was retrieving it for you. All for you. Always for you."

"Who are you?" I said and he took a step forward, which caused me to stumble and fall on the grass.

"That's not important." He hissed and looked at me in awe at the same time. "What's important, is you."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 (REALLY SHORT)

Chapter 44 (REALLY SHORT)

The man smiled. "What's best for you, is what we have to risk."

"Even the death of my brother?" I asked, shocked.

He nodded. "If that's what we have to resort to, to keep you safe I'll…"

"No! You won't!" I grabbed for him, but he turned around and held out his hand. "You need to trust me."

"How can I trust you? I don't even know your name!"

He stopped struggling. "Oh." He said. He looked bewildered. "Don't you remember me Raina? Don't you know who I am?"

I shook my head. "How could I know you? I just met you." I could tell by the confused expression on his face that he was as confused as I was.

"I…." he began to answer. "Raina. I'm your father."


	45. Chapter 45

"What

"What?" I staggered back. "How can you be…," but I trailed off. This was the man that everyone had warned me about, the man that sought out to destroy the kingdom of dreams and cover it in complete nightmares.

As I moved back, he moved forward, leaving a poor moaning Cal to himself. He reached out for me. "I'm your father Raina. Why are you so afraid?"

I looked at him. "How am I even supposed to know you're my real father?" I wasn't sure how much I should reveal to him. Maybe that he was the master of nightmares and that I was trying to avoid him at all costs. No. Not the best of ideas.

"But I am Raina." He smiled, it was almost wicked. "I can see it in your eyes Raina. The same darkness that looms over myself."

I shook my head. "I beg to differ, sir." My stubbornness was climbing out of me, even at a time like this.

He chuckled. "Yes. Well I suppose you get THAT quality from your mother."

But I wasn't laughing. He noticed and suddenly got quiet and sighed. "Step aside Raina. I need to finish off your brother. He wasn't meant for this world. Step aside, or even better, finish him off with me." He walked up to face me. "I'm not going to hurt you Raina."

"I know." I said, still not moving.

"I'll say it again. Step aside."

"No."

'Raina.' I heard someone speak in the background. 'Just let him do it.'

I was still looking at our father. He stepped up to me, looked at me a moment, with almost remorse in his eyes and slid past me faster than my eyes could follow.

As I turned he leaned over Cal. Placing his fingertips on his forehead, Cal began to scream.

"Stop! Stop it!" I ran over to try and pull him off but he pushed me off him in one swift motion, quick and over-powering.

Cal was screaming and screaming. I couldn't do anything. I got up again and he pushed me down. Again, I tried, tears streaming down my face, blood on my hands, Cal's blood I realized. He wasn't just crying tears. He was crying blood.

"He's dying! Stop it!"

"You need this, Raina. He was meant to be in a world of nightmares, like me, like you. We can converge him. He's fighting this, and as long as he fights it, the closer he'll come to death."

"He's your son! He's your only son!"

"A son of betrayal, is no son of mine."

"Betrayal?" I screamed furiously. "If anyone really betrayed someone it's you! You left mother. You let this consume you!"

"It's too late for that. It couldn't have gone any other way." He dismissed it, but I could tell he wasn't entirely unsure.

"No, it really could have."

Cal was folding from the inside out in pain. He looked at me and I knelt over him. 'Stop this.' His eyes told me. 'Let me die, but do not let me convert.'

"Don't distract me, Raina. This ends now!"

I tried to pull him away but gave up and thrust myself on Cal, intertwining both mind and body, though I knew it wouldn't protect him.

'Raina, no!' Cal screamed through his last breaths. He was choking, and blood dripped from his mouth. 'Let me die! Let me die!' He was trying to push me off him, but I held tight.

'Not alone.' I replied, as the silence slowly surrounded us, and we fell, into the deepest of sleeps. The suffocation of death.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 ESCAPE

Silence.

Pure, cold hearted nothingness.

That's what was filling the cold heartedness in my mind and Cal's' evidently as well. He was drowning and I was being pulled under with him. 'Cal,' I called out in a raspy breath. 'You need to survive Cal.' I couldn't breathe again. I knew my father had done this.

'He's left is for dead,' Cal whispered

'What happened?'

'A coma.'

'What?' I replied, confused.

'A coma. He's put us in a coma. It's like a dream except…'

Except it's much more difficult to wake up.

The strain was gone now. No pain, no suffering. Just trapped.

Just.

Caught.

'Raina,' I hear him say.' I…don't think he meant to do this. I don't think we were meant to still be alive.'

'But…how?'

'I don't know,' he shook his head. 'I think he thinks we're dead. That's why the pain is..' he winced, 'lessening.'

'That's why I can still talk to you.' I said also wincing at the pain. He was right though. It was going down a bit. My pulsing heartbeat was even slightly surrendering to it's normal pace.

'That's why we're both trapped,' He added.

I nodded and sat down in the grass, feeling around for a moment, just in case I suddenly woke up. 'Well. Guess I'll be right here then. At least we're not stuck in a nightmare.'

He sat down as well and thought for a moment. I was surprised. He seemed quite calm about this, and I as well. 'I suppose we should start with the basics then. Think of a way out of here. Until then though, we need to focus on getting food.' He grinned, even with the pain we both felt. 'I'm hungry.'

'Maybe we should stick together then.'

He nodded in agreement.

'I don't suppose that when we get back to reality our bodies will starve too right?'

He paused. 'How are we supposed to feed ourselves from within a dream.'

'Not sure,' I looked around. We really needed to get out of here and fast.

Cal groaned and then started pacing back at forth in worry. 'We really REALLY have to get out of here and soon!'

'Why?' I was suddenly worried at the look on his face.

'Because, before we went under, I was starving!'

I sighed. Brothers.

'Do you have any ideas?'

'No but I have a question.'

'What?' I asked.

'If we're in a dream, can we dream?'

I sighed, but still froze at the thought. 'As long as it's not a nightmare.'


	47. Chapter 47

'Raina, thought you'd escape me?'

A surge of pain climbed up my spine and I gasped eyes wide open. "But? How did you?"

'Oh but it isn't me Raina. It was never me. It was always you."

I gasped in more pain. "Me? How was it me? Where's Cal…?"

"Raina!" Cal yelled. I turned and saw him he ran up to me and held my arms. "You need to wake up Raina. You need to wake up."

"But….where am I?"

'Wherever you want to be,' my father said from behind me.

Cal shook my shoulders. 'Raina. It's your choice. I realize it now. You can change it all. Right now if you want to. Change it forever. Change it so we don't have to ever have nightmares again!"

"How?" my voice trembled. It couldn't be true. "How do you know I can? Wouldn't that mean you can too?"

"No. You see. I'm your other half. I am of nightmares and all things frightening. I've got my powers under control, but we need you to even it out. Give into the light."

I swallowed.

"Breathe and learn what Juniper said. Come on! He's a figment of your imagination! Stop making it more than that! You've got to forget this Raina. Forget him. Forget all he ever did, ever was. Heal him Raina!"

"I…" I was about to object. I can't, I thought. I just can't. But then I was pulled under into some other place. I was in the garden, my garden. But it was different and I felt different. I looked down at my hands; they were small, child-like. I wasn't about to speak, as I was shocked. What was this? Where was I?

"Raina, come here my darling," a voice called me over. It was a man. In fact, it was my father. I cringed and just stood.

He walked over to me. "What's wrong Raina?" He smiled. "Are you getting all shy on me?"

I just stood still and looked at him, afraid to speak at all. I held my tongue.

"Stubborn little girl aren't you? Well, I suppose I'll just have to give you that lollipop after all then. Will you ever forgive me for leaving you bereft of it?"

Lollipop? What was he talking about?

He walked over to the table that I never remembered being there. Then, vaguely, I remembered a broken table cracked and covered in twigs and growth. It was outside in the garden, only it had been there so long, I couldn't remember it when it was truly in one piece.

I walked over to him. Surely any little girl would be curious about a lollipop. However, it wasn't all that I was looking for. I still remained at a slight distance, recognizing a face that had been cruel and twisted only moments before this vision had pulled me under.

There was something in the middle of the table; a sphere of some sort. It was perfect and sort of floating near the surface of the table. I looked at it curiously.

"Do you know what that is Raina?" He asked, looking in my direction. "It's the bond between your mother and I. It's the balance."

"Bond?" I said, looking up at him. There was kindness in his eyes; pure kindness. This certainly wasn't the man I had just left behind.

"Yes, Raina. If it weren't for your mother I could lose control. If it weren't for this sphere, we would not be always so tranquil."

I looked at the sphere again. It looked so powerful and yet so….fragile. I put my hand up to me but my hand moved through.

"It can't break," I commented.

"Sweetie. Only one with dreams or nightmares can tend to it. Luckily for you, you only experience the dreams and nightmares of mortals. Still, you'll know soon enough."

I nodded, understanding entirely what he was talking about. I swallowed. I looked up at him one last time but then I felt the pull again. He was gone and I was in the same place in the future, only this time no one could see me.

Mother and father, they were arguing, fiercely. I could feel the intensity in both voice and mind. I could read their mind! Not that I needed to, to get their point. It just…made everything so much worse.

I looked up at the glass. It was broken, had been broken. Father was losing control and mother was crying.

I just stood there unable to take my eyes off them. Then I saw something in the corner of my eye. A boy. He was crying.

"I'm sorry!" he was screaming. Tears were also climbing down his face. Apparently he'd done something wrong. "I didn't mean to break it. I didn't mean to."

He could touch it?

I walked up to the pieces and place my hands on a broken shard. Accidentally, I slit my finger, instinctively holding it up to my mouth.

Father stiffened a moment and stopped yelling then he turned to me with something I didn't recognize in his eyes. I could tell something had overwhelmed him.

"Jack, no!" my mother screamed and grabbed for him.

Eyes wide, he was suddenly beside me, kneeling down.

My mother was right behind him. "Do not give into any instinct. She is only a child! She is your child!!!"

And just before, he glared at me hard. I…I couldn't help but fall into them, those beautiful green eyes. They were deep and so frightening. It brought out every nightmare I'd had. It was eating me away.

Just then, mother reached us and pulled him away. She grabbed hold of me and just like that, we vanished.


End file.
